Family Target
by ncis29
Summary: When Ziva and her siblings are targeted how does it affect Tony and Ziva's marriage? Who will survive? And why are the Davids under attack? Major Tiva, lots of McAbby, and maybe some Jibbs.
1. Fire!

**Disclamier: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE NCIS CHARACTER IN THE FOLLOWING SOTRY, BESIDES THE ONES I MADE UP! I WISH I DID, BUT I DON'T. CBS DOES.**

**Hey everyone! This is my first FanFic ever so be kind! Here's chapter 1, Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Fire!**_

Ziva David woke up, snuggled against her husband Anthony DiNozzo, on a sunny Monday morning in March. She glanced at the clock that read 5:54. Only 6 minutes before the alarm. She silently untangled herself from her husband, a difficult task considering her enlarged tummy. In only 3 months their second child would be born.

She walked into the bathroom and started a shower. As she stepped into said shower, she could hear the loud alarm go off and Tony falling out of the bed. She laughed to herself as she showered.

After 10 minutes she dried off and got dressed, blow-dried her hair, and walked into the spacious kitchen of their 3 bedroom apartment to find Tony making waffles.

"Morning, Sweet cheeks." he said in a surprisingly chipper voice. Her reply was to stretch up to his height and kiss his lips slowly. He responded by making the kiss deeper, and didn't stop until he heard a hissing sound. He looked to the stove and found the waffles burning.

Ziva burst out laughing and said, "Go shower my Little Hairy Butt. I will make breakfast." And with that he scurried off to the shower.

After making waffles for three, Ziva went into the bedroom of their 18 month old son Anthony's room, or TJ for Tony Jr. as everyone called him. Ziva woke him up by tickling him. He squealed in delight and started shouting, "Ima! No! No twickles!" She obeyed, and quickly got him dressed in jeans and an Elvis shirt Tony bought him.

After a breakfast of waffles and orange juice the little family was off to NCIS for Ziva's 3rd to last week before maternity leave.

* * *

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs walked into the bullpen to find it empty. This wasn't uncommon, especially at 7:15 on a Monday morning. He looked up to see NCIS Director Jennifer Shepherd or Jen as he called her, looking at him with a look that meant bad news. He reluctantly followed her into her office and sat down in one of the comfortable chairs in front of her desk and said, "What's wrong Jen?"

She replied by saying,"I got a call from Director David 15 minutes ago." Seeing Gibbs get an angry glint in his eyes she quickly continued, "Don't worry. Ziva is staying with us. It's just that her half-sister, Varda, was killed last night along with her husband during a house fire."

"Sister? I didn't know she had a sister!"

Jen replied sadly, "Neither did I, but there's more. Varda and her husband, Jonah, had a son Cale. He survived the fire with only a minor burn on his arm, and in Varda's will, Cale was left in Ziva's care."

* * *

Gibbs could not believe this. How could Ziva never mention a sister? They'd known her over 7 years now. "How old is Cale?"

Jenny looked at her computer and sighed, "He just turned 4 in February."

"Damn Jen. What are Ziva and DiNozzo going to do? TJ is only 18 months old, they're expecting twins in June, and now a four year old? And Ziva! Losing her sister so suddenly! Can you tell her? I'm no good with tears."

Jen gave him a look and said, "I know this will be very difficult, but I sincerely doubt Ziva will cry. But, if it makes you happy, I will tell her as soon as she comes in today."

Gibbs was extremely relieved. "Thanks Jen. They should be here soon. I'll send her up" And with that he left her office, in a worsened mood than when he entered.

* * *

**Chapter 2 should be up within a week, most likely sooner. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. News and Meeting Cale

**Hey! I was able to write chapter 2 early cuz I was a new member and had to wait a few hours. So here it is and I still don't own NCIS…sigh…**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: News and Meeting Cale**_

Upon walking out of Jen's office Gibbs noticed McGee sitting at his desk, typing something on his computer. He checked his watch and was surprised to find it was already 7:45. DiNozzo and David were usually in by now. Just as he thought this though, he heard the familiar Bing! of the elevator and saw Tony walk out first, his hair wet from the snow obviously thrown at him, followed by Ziva holding TJ and smiling at how happy he was to hit his father with a snowball. Tony sat down at his desk, while Ziva put down her stuff and headed towards the elevator with TJ.

Gibbs ran the rest of the way and said, "Ziva! Let Tony take TJ down to Abby. Jen needs to see you." He could even see the worry cross her face as she handed her son to Tony and turned to go to the director's office. Tony glanced at me hoping for an explanation, but I just said, "You going to bring TJ down to Abby or just stare at me all day?" He left after that. I think I should let Ziva tell him.

* * *

Tony was confused as hell. What was going on? And why wouldn't Gibbs tell him anything? He was drawn out of his thoughts as the elevator doors opened to reveal Abby's lab, and he was greeted with her usual music, but at a much lower volume then when Abby's and McGee's twins, Haven and Jethro, was born just over 2 years ago. He walked in and said, "Hey Abs. Guess who I got?" At this she turned swiftly around and said, "Gee I wonder? Is it…Oprah?"

Tony cracked a small smile and said, "No. It's your favorite nephew, TJ! Here for the day!"

"He's here for every day, Tony. Stop being so dramatic. Where's Ziva? She always brings down TJ."

Tony stared at her, noticing her huge stomach. She was due in a month, but she refused maternity leave. The twins all but lived here. "Uh, when we came in Gibbs told her the director needed to see her."

"What?! Why?! What's wrong?" she replied somewhat frantically.

"I don't know Abby." I replied honestly.

"Ok. I believe you, but as soon as Ziva walks out of that office, send her down!"

"Yes ma'am" he replied while handing over TJ to put in the playpen with Haven and Jethro.

"Say bye to Daddy, TJ." She said to him. As I walked back to the elevator she called to me, "Oh yea! Tony?"

"Yes?" I replied.

"NEVER call me ma'am."

"Message received." And with that I pressed the button that would take me back to the bullpen, and Ziva.

* * *

As I stepped into Cynthia's little office, my worry was increased as she ushered me in straight away, saying the Director has been expecting me. I walked in and sat in one of the chairs in front of her desk, noticing it looked as though somebody sat in it not long before. "Hello, Jenny. Is everything alright?"

She looked at me with pity and sadness and replied in a soft voice, "Ziva, I got a call from your father earlier this morning. You sister, Varda, and her husband were killed last night when their house caught on fire."

I couldn't believe. Varda? My half-sister Varda? She lived all the way in Israel and I hadn't spoken to her in several weeks. I looked back at Jen and remembered her son. I had never met him, but was worried about him greatly.

"What about Cale? Varda's son. Is he alright? Did he survive?"

Jen didn't look surprised when I mentioned Cale, and a small smile, or maybe it was a grimace graced her lips.

"That is sorta what I needed to talk to you about. If Varda and Jonah were to die for any reason, Cale was to be in your care."

If I was shocked before, now I don't know what I would be. "What? Cale is coming here?! I've never even met him before. And what about TJ?" I could feel the tears spring to my eyes, but refused for them to spill over. Varda, beautiful Varda dead. And Jonah! I had meant him at their wedding and he was such a kind man. He worked for Mossad, which greatly pleased my father, but he had a heart. He was kind and loving but could get the job done.

I could feel Jenny wrap a comforting arm around me and tell me everything would be fine. She told me I could stay up here for a while if needed, but I refused. I had to tell Tony. With one last hug I left to tell my husband about a new addition to our ever growing family.

* * *

As I walked into the bullpen I saw Gibbs look at me with concern. "Ziva..." he started, but I cut him off by acting as if nothing was wrong by saying, "Yes?"

"Nothing" he replied, staring at me funny. It was then that Tony decided to come in. He turned to me and said Abby needed to see me ASAP. I nodded. The longer I didn't have to tell him the better.

I walked into the lab to see TJ, Haven, and Jethro watching a movie. It was one of TJ's favorites. He was the spitting image of his father, dirty blonde hair with green eyes, and he absolutely adored moves. Jethro and Haven were watching with interest, most likely they hadn't seen it yet. Haven was a very pretty 2 year old. With shoulder-length straight black hair and green eyes she looked much like her mother. Today her hair was in two little braids, her favorite style. Jethro, on the other hand, had Abby's black hair, but McGee's light blue eyes. He was also very cute, and was semi-protective of Haven already. Typical older brother.

"Hello, Abby. You needed to see me?"

Abby spun around and seeing the un-spilled tears in my eyes, told Jethro to be in charge, and motioned for me to follow her into her office, so we could talk privately.

"Hey. Ziva. What happened? Are you ok? Is it the twins?! They're ok, right?!" Abby ranted while pulling over a chair for Ziva.

Ziva sat down and took a deep breath before replying, "No Abby. The twins and I are fine. My father called Jenny earlier and told her that my sister…"

Abby stopped her there. "Wait? You have a sister?! When? Who? How?"

Ziva smiled slightly at this and continued, "Yes I have a sister, well a half-sister. Well had."

At this Abby's eyes got big and round and filled with tears. "Oh no, Ziva..."

"Last night, her house caught and fire. My sister, Varda, and her husband Jonah were killed. She left their four year old son Cale in my care. He's coming to America." At the end of this Ziva's eyes had yet again filled with tears and one escaped before she could stop it.

Abby was beyond shock. First she finds out Ziva had a sister. Then she finds out said sister who she discovered was named Varda, was killed with her husband in a fire last night leaving their young son Cale in Ziva's care, and now ZIVA, of all people, is CRYING?!

"Oh my gosh, Zi, I'm so sorry! Oh I wish I could help! Is there anything I can do? I mean TJ is only 18 months old, you are pregnant with twins, and your nephew is now coming to live with you! That's a lot of work! Are you ok? Really? Losing a sister must be hard."

Ziva cracked a very tiny smile but replied, "No thank you Abby. Being here to talk to is enough. Cale is coming on Wednesday. Would you like to come with me to pick him up at the airport?"

"I would love to. If you need anything, even just somebody to talk to, I'm here Ziva."

"Thanks Abby." After this Abby gave her a bone-crushing hug, and Ziva headed up to tell Tony.

* * *

I walked into the bullpen and Gibbs and Tony automatically looked at me. I asked Tony if I could talk to him, and this got McGee's attention. He agreed and we headed to the elevator.

After the doors closed, I flipped the power switch and turned to face him.

"Ziva, what's wrong? Is everybody ok?"

"I…my…uh…my father called Jen this morning. My sister Varda was killed along with her husband Jonah last night in a house fire, leaving their four year old son Cale in my care." I said in a rush. I saw shock, sadness, pity, and something else even after 3 years of marriage I could not identify.

"Oh Zi I am so sorry." He said while engulfing me in a hug and planting a kiss on my head. "When is Cale coming? We need to get a room ready for him. Maybe he can bunk with TJ?"

"What? You're ok with it? You're not mad at me?"

"Mad at you? Are you serious? Sure, our hands are a bit full with TJ and our soon to be twins but this is your sister's son, who trusted you to care for him. Of course we should!"

At this point tears were freely flowing down Ziva's face and she hugged him tighter thanking him.

"It's not a problem at all." He said. After several minutes of comfort, Ziva was ready to get back to work. She restarted the elevator and composed her face before going back to her desk. When Tony walked in he saw McGee listening to Gibbs talking, with what Tony presumed was what Ziva had just told him, with wide eyes full of sadness for his partner. When they walked in he scurried to his desk without saying a word, knowing it would be what Ziva wanted.

* * *

The rest of Monday and Tuesday went by without incident, and when Wednesday came around TJ had been told about Cale, and was extremely excited. Once at work, Ziva brought TJ down to Abby's lab and found her waiting.

"What time do we need to be at the airport today Ziva?" she asked.

"Well, Cale is being escorted by a Mossad agent and his plane lands at 6 so we should be there at about 5:30."

"Ok, well I'll see you later."

* * *

The day was slow with no new cases and just a ton of paperwork, something Ziva got used to since being pregnant. At around 5 she grabbed her stuff and went down to Abby's lab. She grabbed TJ and Jethro, while Abby grabbed Haven to bring to their fathers for the remainder of the day. After saying goodbye for the night they set off for the airport.

* * *

"Ugh, airports are always so crowded." Abby commented while waiting for Cale's plane to arrive.

"Indeed they are. But Cale should arrive any minute. We will be gone soon."

"Are you nervous Ziva? I mean, you have never even met this kid before." Abby asked.

"You are right I have not. I am slightly nervous, but I loved Varda and I am sure I will love Cale just as much." With that they waited in silence until they heard over the intercom, "flight 67G from Tel Aviv has landed. All passengers are to exit out door 3."

* * *

Tony had just finished putting on TJ's coat, hat, and gloves when Haven burst out crying. McGee was helping Jethro who had somehow managed to zipper is hat into his coat, so that left Tony. He rushed over, picked up the little girl and started bouncing up and down trying to calm her. He even started to sing the SpongeBob theme song. By the end of his horrible singing she was all smiley and giggling again. McGee had fixed Jethro's situation god knows how and they were walking to the elevator when they heard Gibbs yell, "McGee, Dinozzo! We have a situation!"

* * *

Ziva and Abby looked through the crowd of people exiting from door 3 looking for Cale. They found him holding the hand of a young Israeli woman, most likely the Mossad agent assigned to escort him here, with a backpack on his back. The agent had a duffel bag the size of Cale over her shoulder, and as soon as she spotted Ziva, handed the bag to her and left without a word.

Abby took a few steps back, trying to give Ziva and Cale some privacy.

"Cale?" Ziva asked. The little boy nodded confirming that he was indeed Cale. He was about 3 feet tall with very dark brown hair, dark green eyes, and olive skin.

"I'm your Aunt Ziva. I was your Ima's sister. This is Aunt Abby. You will be staying with me, my husband Tony, and our son TJ. Are you ready to go?" Ziva asked kindly. Cale surprised Abby and Ziva by nodding his head and lunging at Ziva and hugging her tightly. Ziva picked him up and held him close.

"May I call you Ima?" Cale asked very politely.

"If you wish, of course you can." Ziva replied shocked.

"I will! I love you Ima!" Cale said, snuggling closer to Ziva. Abby had been watching all of this and had tears in her eyes. Only seconds after Cale said this though, Abby heard screaming, and then a shot rang out.

* * *

**OOO! IM MEAN! CLIFFHANGER! Hehee...chapter 3 should be up soon! REVIEW!**


	3. Exploding Cafes and Crashing Cars

**Disclaimer: Yes I do not own NCIS! No need to rub it in!**

**Ok…here's the next chapter! Enjoy and don't forget, review!**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Exploding Cafes and Crashing Cars**_

"Boss?" Tony asked.

"Where is Ziva?!" Gibbs yelled running towards them. Tony noticed Jenny was looking over the railing looking scared.

"She went to pick up Cale at the airport with Abby. Why? What's wrong?" Tony asked frantically.

"Jen got another call from Director David. More of Ziva's siblings have been attacked!" Gibbs yelled at him.

"What? I didn't even know about Varda! Who else is there? Did they survive? Why am I asking you questions instead of calling Ziva?!" Tony said quickly, barely thinking clearly.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. Dial!" Gibbs yelled at him, taking TJ from him. Just as Tony pulled out his phone, McGee's started to ring. Placing Haven on the ground and letting go of Jethro's hand, he took out his phone and said, "Good. It's from Abby. I'll put in on speaker."

"_Abby?"_

"_Tim! Help!"_

"_Abby whats wrong? What happened?!"_

"_We got Cale. I heard a gunshot. Hit Ziva! Paramedics took her. I have Cale. She's at Bethesda! Meet you there."_

"_Abby! Abby wait!"_

"She hung up!" McGee exclaimed staring at his phone.

"Quick! Somebody call Ducky. We got to get to Bethesda!" Gibbs yelled, obviously angry with the situation.

"Not a problem Jethro. Ms. Shepherd called me as soon as you got the news. Let's get moving, shall me?" the old Scotsman said.

Everybody nodded in agreement and decided to take 2 cars. Gibbs, Jenny, Tony, and TJ would go in Tony's car and Ducky, McGee, Haven, and Jethro would go in McGee's. Ducky called Palmer during the ride informing him of the events of the week. He is currently at his cousin's wedding in France, and won't return until next week. He told Ducky to tell Ziva to feel better and he is sorry about her siblings getting killed. That's Palmer for you.

As soon as they entered the hospital they saw Abby sitting in one of the extremely uncomfortable, green, ugly hospital waiting room chairs. On her lap was a little boy only 3 feet tall. He had olive skin like Ziva and brown hair. He also had a white bandage wrapping around his arm from his wrist up to his elbow.

Tony who was holding a sleeping TJ all but ran up to Abby to find out what happened. Jenny who was holding a wide awake Haven walked with Ducky and McGee holding a completely knocked out Jethro, slowly up. As soon as everybody was there, Abby started talking in hyper speed. "Hey everybody so this is Cale. Cale this is Uncle Gibbs, Aunt Jenny, Ducky, Uncle Tim or McGee, Haven, Jethro, and TJ. Ok, so we got Cale and Ziva was holding him. We were about to go when I heard people screaming. Then I heard a gunshot and saw Ziva fall. It grazed the side of her neck and her artery. The paramedics came really quickly but Ziva was unconscious. They took her away into surgery and Cale and I came here. She's been in there for 30 minutes and you guys came." After saying all of this she took a deep breath and looked around at everyone.

"Ok thanks Abs. I'm gunna go see if I can find out more. Gibbs can you hold TJ?" Tony asked.

"Sure thing." Gibbs said, taking the little boy from Tony's hands.

Ducky sat down next to Gibbs, Jenny put Haven down and sat on Gibbs' other side, While McGee sat down next to Abby and tried to calm her down. Haven watched all of the adults for a minute before walking up to Cale and saying, "Hi. I'm Habwen. What's your name?"

"My name is Cale. It's nice to meet you Haven." Cale replied smiling at the younger girl. "Would you like to play with the blocks with me?" He asked nicely.

"Ok!" Haven exclaimed. All the adults had small sad smiles on their faces watching the two.

"So Jennifer, what exactly happened to Ziva's family?" Ducky asked anxiously.

* * *

"Hi my name is Anthony DiNozzo. My wife Ziva DiNozzo came in about 30 minutes ago. She was grazed by a bullet in the neck. I was wondering if I could get an update on her condition." Tony asked the nurse behind the desk.

She looked at her computer for several long seconds before she answered. "Yes. They just finished surgery. She will be fine. And so are your twins. You, only you for now, may go in and see her. She will wake up in about 10 minutes. She's in room 12D just down that hallway." She said indicating to a long hallway on Tony's right.

"Thank you very much." Tony replied before going over to their group again. He noticed they all stopped talking when he came over, but figured they were just wondering if she is ok.

"Hey guys. Ziva is out of surgery. She and the twins are fine. She is in room 12D down that hall but only I can go to see her right now. I'll be back in about 15 minutes."

"Yay! I KNEW she'd be ok! Didn't I say so Tim?" a relieved Abby asked McGee.

"Of course you did Abby." He replied. What a good McHusband.

"See you later." Tony said as he started down the hall to see his little ninja chick.

* * *

"_So Jennifer, what exactly happened to Ziva's family?" Ducky asked anxiously._

Jenny looked around the group, and then started in a whisper, "Well we all know what happened with her half-sister Varda. She and her husband died in a fire, leaving Cale with Ziva. Well, earlier this morning Ziva's half-brother Yadid, and half-sister Timnah were also killed. Yadid, Timnah, and Varda are all brother and sister. Their mother, she died of a brain tumor 12 years ago, was Renana Levin. Later, Renana David."

"What? Ziva's family is soo confusing! Why didn't she tell us about all these siblings?!" Abby said aloud, interrupting Jenny's little monologue.

"Abs, talk later, let Jen finish!" Gibbs exclaimed.

"Right, sorry." Abby said, ignoring Gibbs' rule.

"Ok," Jenny continued, "So this morning Timnah and her husband Japhet Golan were eating at a café. When they sat down outside, the entire restaurant exploded. There were no survivors."

"That is SO terrible!" Abby sobbed, with tears rolling down her face.

"Well Abby, there's more. On their way to the zoo, Yadid David and his wife Teme were involved in a car crash. The other driver has disappeared. Both Yadid and Teme died almost instantaneously, but their daughter Susi who is 3, was in the backseat and miraculously survived. And you wouldn't believe who Susi would go to should her parents die." Jenny finished.

It was silent for several seconds as all of that information sunk in.

"So, Susi is going to live with Ziva too?" asked a slightly confused Abby.

"Yes, but does anybody else see the bigger problem?" asked Jenny. Before anybody could reply however, Tony was back and told them he was going to see Ziva. Everybody was relieved she and the twins were ok, but as soon as he was out of earshot, Gibbs spoke up.

"Yea, I see the problem. Somebody is targeting the children of Director Eli David, and their spouses. But it seems that either they don't want to kill their kids, or their plans are all failing the exact same way."

"Precisely." Jen responded. "That is why Director David is coming to D.C. to help solve this case. He is also contacting all his other children, and they will be coming as well."

"Wait. MORE children? How many siblings does Ziva have?!" Abby asked incredulously.

* * *

Tony walked down to room 12D, and slowly opened the door. What he found inside shocked him. Ziva was wide awake, with a white bandage on the side of her neck. When she saw his face, her's turned into one of worry. "What happened? Are the twins ok?"

"The twins are perfectly fine, as are you. Abby called us just as we were about to get you."

"Why would you get me? We were fine until I was shot…" Ziva asked, extremely confused with the whole situation.

"Well, there was a problem. I don't know what but Jenny does. I'll go get her." Tony said.

"Alright." Ziva replied obviously worried.

* * *

"_Wait. MORE children? How many siblings does Ziva have?!" Abby asked incredulously._

Tony walked in, just to hear that. "What children? And what about Ziva's siblings?" he asked.

Everyone looked up at him. Jenny then turned to Tony and retold their conversation, minus Abby's interruptions. When she finished Tony slowly sat down in one of the chairs. "I know that she had more siblings than that, but they've been dead for years." He said.

"Who?"Abby inquired.

"Ah…well…some of you know that Ari Haswari was also Ziva's half brother…" Tony started.

"WHAT?!" Abby yelled. "ARI! ARI WHO KILLED KATE?! THE TERRORIST BASTARD? _ZIVA_ IS RELATED TO _HIM_?"

"YES ABBY! Now CALM DOWN!" Gibbs all but yelled right back at her. All of the yelling woke up Jethro and TJ, who both started crying quietly. While McGee and Abby calmed them down, Tony continued. "Ok, so we have Ari Haswari, and then I know she had a full-blood sister, Tali."

"What happened to her, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked. He was wondering why Ziva never talked about her family.

"When she was 16, she was killed in a suicide bombing at a café. Ziva said she was picking her up, and when she drove up, the place exploded, and Tali died in her arms." Tony finished grimly.

"That is so awful." Ducky said. Everybody turned to look at him. He had been surprisingly quiet throughout the evening.

After staring at Ducky a moment, Tony remembered why he came out in the first place. "Oh yea. Ziva wants to know what happened, Jen…could you…ya know…tell her…" Tony nearly begged.

"Of course Tony. Come on. Might as well do it now." And with that Tony and Jen left to tell Ziva of the loss of her brother and sister, and yet more additions to the never ending DiNozzo family.


	4. Telling Ziva

**Disclaimer: Don't make me say it! FINE! I don't own NCIS! Ya happy?!**

**Ok…here's chapter 4! Yay! Review!**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Telling Ziva**_

Jenny slowly walked down the hallway with Tony to room 12D. When they got there, she reluctantly opened the door. Inside, she saw Ziva sitting wide awake in her bed, looking completely normal besides the hospital gown, IV, and bandage on her neck. "Hey Ziva. How are you feeling?" Jenny asked.

"Physically I am fine, but I am worried why everyone is being so secretive."

"Jenny sat down next to Ziva's bed in an ugly chair, and Tony followed. Once they were seated Jenny said to Ziva," Earlier this morning, your half-sister Timnah and your half-brother Yadid were also attacked." Jen stopped abruptly when she saw the look on Ziva's face. Her eyes were wide in shock, her mouth was slightly open, and tears were running down Ziva's face, and she didn't seem to care. "What?" She asked in a quiet voice Jenny had never heard before. Tony reached out and took her hand.

"What about Japhet? And Teme? Is Susi alright?" Ziva asked concerned.

"Timnah and Japhet were killed in a café bombing this morning, and Yadid and Teme were on the way to the zoo with Susi when they got in a crash. Susi survived, and the other driver never was found. Yadid and Teme wanted Susi to go to you should anything happen to them." Jenny finished and looked up at Ziva, who had started actually sobbing. Tony sat on the edge of her bed and wrapped his arms around her. She placed her head on his chest and sobbed openly.

"I'm so sorry Ziva. Everybody will visit tomorrow, alright? Try and get some rest. Your father is coming with the rest of your siblings for protection. We don't think all this is one big coincidence." Jen gave Ziva's hand a squeeze and left.

She sulked back into the waiting room and slowly sat down in one of the chairs with her face in her hands.

"I take it she didn't take it well." Ducky commented.

"No, she didn't. She was actually sobbing. DiNozzo is with her calming her down. I told her we'd visit tomorrow." Jenny stated.

"The poor girl. In less than four days 3 of her siblings have been killed, 2 kids have been added to her care, and she has been shot.

* * *

Ziva continued to cry for several more minutes. As her tears slowly started to stop, she took her head off my chest and said, "Tony, I am so sorry. First Cale and now Susi! I know this must be very hard on you, but I know Susi. She is a very sweet girl, and I don't want her to go to some stranger."

"I'm sure we will manage. We may need a bigger house though. Five kids in two bedrooms? I can already see them blowing up the house." Saying the words "blowing up" probably wasn't the best idea considering her sister was just killed in an explosion, and Ziva burst into tears again.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry Zi, I wasn't thinking!" She chuckled at this.

"It is ok, Tony."

"Ok, I'm going to go see if TJ and Cale can stay with Abby and McGoo tonight. I'll be back in a minute, kay?"

"Ok." Ziva replied, still sniffling.

* * *

As soon as Tony walked in, he was engulfed by questions.

"Is Ziva ok? How'd she take it?" Abby started.

"I'm very sorry about this whole situation, the poor girl. Send her our regards." Ducky said.

"Do you want Cale and TJ to stay with Tim and me tonight?" Abby asked.

"Ok! Ok! Abby, we would be very grateful if you took Cale and TJ tonight. Ziva is…ok I guess. She'll be fine soon enough." Tony said over everybody.

After saying their goodbyes, Tony drove Ducky back to his house, and Jenny and Gibbs to Gibbs' house. _Kinky, _he thought. McGee and Abby needed help carrying 4 passed out kids to their car, but soon they were gone as well. Tony walked into Ziva's room and found her asleep. He sat down in one of the chairs, just realizing how exhausted he was, and allowed himself to slowly drift to sleep.

* * *

**HEY…so Ziva's family is under attack and coming to D.C. Next chapter we will meet Susi and the rest of the David family! REVIEW!**


	5. 17 Little Davids

**Hey…so here is chapter 5! This story is going swimmingly but I still do not own NCIS! Just so everybody knows, this story takes place like 3-4 years into the future.**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: 17 Little Davids**_

Thursday morning at noon, Ziva was allowed to leave the hospital. She went home, showered, got changed, and then went with Tony to pick up Cale and TJ from Abby's. They rang the doorbell, and they could hear the pounding of feet running towards the door. Haven got there first and opened it wide to let them in.

"Auntie Ziva!" she yelled while running to her aunt and giving her a hug. Tony stepped inside and called out, "Abby? McGiggle?"

Abby rounded the corner and have one of her infamous hugs to Ziva. "Ziva I'm so so sorry! How are you? Your ok right? Your whole family is coming today! Come on in I have coffee."

They walked into the big kitchen of Abby's and McGee's four bedroom house. McGee was on the couch playing Wii with Cale, while TJ and Jethro watched. It looked as if Cale was beating McGee. Haven ran in ahead of the adults to finish her cereal at the table. "Zi, I'm going to go watch Cale beat McLosers butt." With that he gave her a peck on the cheek and went to watch. Abby got two mugs of coffee and sat down next to Haven at the table, across from Ziva. "So Ziva, how many brothers and sisters do you have?"

"Alive or dead?" she replied with a tiny smile.

"Both."

"Well there were 17 of us at one point…" Ziva started. But Abby being Abby interrupted.

"Holy CRAP! 17? Really? What were their names? Did you all live together?!" Abby asked rather loudly.

"Mommy! Bad, bad word!" Haven scolded with wide eyes as she left the kitchen. Abby and Ziva smiled at that and Ziva started to answer Abby's numerous questions. "Well we did not all come from one mother. We came from 4. We all have the same father, Eli David. My mother was named Sarah Chazan. My father had already been married twice before and had 9 children already. My mother had me first, and then had my younger sister Tali. Tali died when she was 16 in a suicide bombing. My mother died of cancer when I was 12 and Tali was 8. My father's first wife was named Renana Levin. You probably already know her as the mother of Varda, Yadid, and Timnah. She also, however had twins, Abda and Adah. She died of a brain tumor when Abda and Adah were 4 years old. Just one year later my father married a woman named Aluma…uh…Haswari." Ziva stopped there and looked at Abby.

"Don't worry, Zi. I was already told about Ari last night. I'm ok with it." Abby gave Ziva a smile for encouragement to finish her story. It was very interesting.

"Ok… well…her oldest son was Eli, then came identical twins Hadar and Ari, and then finally a daughter named Abana. Abana is now married with twin 5 year old girls, Naomi and Mili. Ari, we all know died 8 years ago. Aluma drowned while undercover in Mossad, ironic yes? After her death, my father didn't marry for two years. That is when he married my mother. The year after she died, when I was 13, he married Zuriel Katz. They had 6 children. Their eldest child was a boy named Vadden, and then they had triplets Shayna, Saloman, and Samala. After the triplets came Pethahiah, and then the baby of the family a girl named Rachel. She is only 15 now. Zuriel died 5 years ago, when Rachel was 10, in a car accident."

"Wow." Abby said. She was completely shocked. Ziva had an entire army of a family and she never told anybody.

"Ok, so who is still alive? Are they married? What a about kids? How old are they?" Abby wanted to know everything about these people.

"Well we have Rachel, who is 15 and still lives with my father in Tel Aviv. Pethahiah is 17 and is training for Mossad. Samala, Saloman, and Shayna are 19. Saloman and Shayna work for Mossad while Samala is training to be a chef. Vadden is 20. He is training to be a doctor in Canada. He is married to Daliah Peretz. Then comes Tali who would be 27. Then me. As you know I am 32, married to Tony, and had TJ. Soon to be twins, and newly adopted Cale and Susi. Then comes Abana who is 34. She is married to Velvel Chen. He is a doctor as well, and she stays at home with their 5 year old twins, Naomi and Mili. Then comes Hadar and Ari. Hadar is 36, as would Ari be. Hadar works for Mossad. Next would be Eli. He also works for Mossad, and is 38. Then comes the twins Abda and Adah. They work for the CIA and last I heard were in Egypt. They are both 39. Adah is married to a man named Adami Dahan. Next came Varda…" Ziva paused here. She took a moment to compose herself before continuing.

"She, as you know, was married to Jonah Yosef, and had a son Cale. She used to work for Mossad, but quit after she had Cale, and Jonah worked for Mossad as well. She was 41. Next would be Yadid. He was 42 and married to Teme Klein. They had their daughter Susi, who is 3. Teme was a school teacher, and Yadid a doctor. Finally, the eldest of us all, Timnah. She was 44 and married to Japhet Golan. They had no children and both were still in Mossad. They lived for a long time, considering they were Mossad. Varda, Yadid, Timnah, Tali, and Ari all are dead, but you will meet everybody else." By the time Ziva finished, fresh tears were in her eyes. Abby went over and gave her a hug.

"Wow. That is a lot of children. There is also a huge difference in age. The oldest was 44 and the youngest is only 15! You're almost right in the middle too! You were #10 out of 17. So, Abana was the middle child? Right?" Abby inquired.

"Yes, she is. I suppose we should head over to NCIS. Everyone is meeting up there. My family is coming today, tomorrow and Saturday." Ziva suggested.

"Okay, let's go!" Abby yelled to the boys and kids, who were engrossed in the video game.

* * *

**Woo! This chapter took me a VERY long time to write. I think I got the correct age corresponding with the story. If I did mess up please tell me when you REVIEW! And just so there is no confusion, I listed the kids in youngest to oldest order. REVIEW!!!!!**


	6. We have a Problem

**Here is chapter 6! And sadly I do not own NCIS!**

**Sorry for taking so long to update! Schools been crazy. Here it is!!**

**I was very excited about getting 6 reviews, and I would like to thank ****Tiva-McAbby-heart**** and NYT for helping me with flaws in the story, and giving me some ideas to help with the David family! Thanks a bunch! **

* * *

_**Chapter 6: We Have a Problem**_

Abby, McGee, Tony, Ziva, TJ, Cale, Haven, and Jethro walked into the bullpen to find Ducky, Gibbs, and Jenny there already waiting for them.

"Hey Ziver. How are you feeling?" Gibbs asked as he took Haven from her.

"I am fine, Gibbs." Was her usual response.

"Ok, Ziva. Your father told me that he and your siblings were coming to D.C. to help with the case and for certain people to be put under protection. Everyone has just been wondering how many siblings do you have?" Jenny asked.

Abby and Ziva both looked at each other at the same time, and burst out laughing. Everybody else stared at them like they were crazy. When they stopped laughing, Abby brushed a tear off her cheek and looked towards Ziva to explain. "Including me, there are 12 of us still alive." Ziva stated matter-of-factly.

Gibbs, who had taken a sip of his coffee, spit it back into the cup and looked at Ziva, his eyes bugging out of his head. "Twelve?" he repeated.

"Alive." Was all Ziva said.

"Ok, can you tell us names, ages, spouses, and kids? The dead ones too." Jenny asked. She took out a piece of paper and started writing everything Ziva said down.

"Of course. Well we have…

Rachel, who is 15 and still lives with my father in Tel Aviv.

Pethahiah is 17 and is training for Mossad.

Samala, Saloman, and Shayna are 19. Saloman and Shayna work for Mossad while Samala is in cooking school.

Vadden is 20. He is training to be a doctor in Canada. He is married to Daliah Peretz.

Then comes Tali who would be 27.

Then me.

Then comes Abana who is 34. She is married to Velvel Chen. He is a doctor as well, and she stays at home with their 5 year old twins, Naomi and Mili.

Then comes Hadar and Ari. Hadar is 36, as would Ari be. Hadar works for Mossad.

Next would be Eli. He also works for Mossad, and is 38.

Then comes the twins Abda and Adah. They work for the CIA and last I heard were in Egypt. They are both 39. Adah is married to a man named Adami Dahan.

Next comes Varda. She, as you know, was married to Jonah Yosef, and had a son Cale. She used to work for Mossad, but quit after she had Cale, and Jonah worked for Mossad as well. She was 41.

Next would be Yadid. He was 42 and married to Teme Klein. They had their daughter Susi, who is 3. Teme was a school teacher, and Yadid a doctor.

Finally, the eldest of us all, Timnah. She was 44 and married to Japhet Golan. They had no children and both were still in Mossad. They lived for a long time, considering they were Mossad.

Varda, Yadid, Timnah, Tali, and Ari all are dead, but everybody else should be coming."

Ziva said all of this in only a few breathes, and when she finished she took a deep breath and looked around at everyone in the room.

"Good lord." Ducky stated, his mind racing trying to keep up with all this new information. "Your mother had all of these children?" he asked incredulously.

"Oh! I almost forgot. No, we have four different mothers. My father was first married to Renana Levin. She was the mother of Varda, Yadid, and Timnah, and the twins Abda and Adah. She died of a brain tumor when Abda and Adah were 4 years old. Just one year later my father married a woman named Aluma Haswari." Ziva stopped there and looked around the room. Judging by their faces, they already knew about Ari, so she continued. "Ok, her oldest son was Eli, then came identical twins Hadar and Ari, and then finally a daughter named Abana. Aluma drowned while undercover in Mossad. After her death, my father didn't marry for two years. That is when he married my mother. She had me and Tali. She died of cancer when I was 12 and Tali was 8. The year after she died, when I was 13, my father married Zuriel Katz. They had 6 children. Their eldest child was Vadden, and then they had triplets Shayna, Saloman, and Samala. After the triplets came Pethahiah, and then the baby of the family, Rachel. Zuriel died 5 years ago, when Rachel was 10, in a car accident."

"Huh. Does anybody else find it strange that Eli David's wives seem to just die every time?" asked McGee, who had been very quiet during this entire conversation.

"It's not strange. I think whoever has been attacking Eli David's family, have been doing it a long time. Now to find out who, and why." Gibbs said more to himself than to everybody in the room.

* * *

Eli David was on the phone with the second to last child on his list.

"_So my Rachel, are you almost to Washington?" Eli David asked with interest. He was worried about all of his children, but especially about his Rachelle. He saw her most and she was the baby of the family, even if she was 15. She was also taking Susi with her to D.C., where she would stay with Ziva and DiNozzo._

"_Yes, Papa. Our plane landed 15 minutes ago in New York. We should be at NCIS in about 3 hour's time._

"_Very good. Now, how is little Susi holding up?" _

"_Better. She slept during the flight, but she was crying all last night. Better today than yesterday though."_

"_Alright. Please call me when you arrive at NCIS. I'll be there Saturday. I love you. Send my love to Ziva."_

"_I love you too Papa. Goodbye."_

After talking to Rachel, Eli only had to call Abana. They were scheduled to leave later tonight. He called her cell phone without answer. After calling their home and her husband's phone several times, he got worried. He ordered 2 Mossad agents to go to their house and check up on them. He was not at all prepared for what they found.

* * *

Everyone sat in the bullpen, lost in their own thoughts. After about 10 minutes of nonstop silence, Ducky spoke. "Well I suppose I should head down to autopsy."

"Why? We don't have any new cases." Abby asked.

"Eh…well we do actually." He shot a glance at Ziva, and everyone put the pieces together. He had to autopsy Varda, Yadid, and Timnah.

"Oh, alright. We'll see you later then!" Abby quickly replied, aiming to not upset Ziva.

Ducky quickly scurried down to autopsy, and Abby decided she would take the kids down to her lab to watch a movie. McGee helped her carry them down, leaving Jen, Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva. After several seconds of awkward silence, Ziva's cell phone started to ring. She looked down at the caller ID. "It is my youngest sister. Rachelle. She has Susi with her." She announced to the small group. She walked over towards her desk. This wasn't exactly private, but it was more so than talking right in front of them.

"_Ziva." Ziva answered on the second ring._

"_Shalom, Ziva. It is wonderful to hear your voice again!"_

"_Shalom Rachelle. It is good to hear from you too. How is Susi?"_

"_She…is better. Cried all last night, but slept on the plane. She enjoyed New York."_

"_That is good. How far out are you?"_

"_We should be there in about 20 minutes."_

"_Perfect. I will meet you at the elevator."_

"_Ok, shalom Ziva."_

"_Shalom Rachelle." _With that Ziva snapped her phone shut, and walked back to the trio. "Rachelle should be here in 20 minutes. I'm going to go get Abby. She is very anxious to meet her."

"Ok, but could I talk to you first?" Tony said. It was the first time he had spoken the entire time since they got on base.

"Of course." Ziva headed to the elevator while Gibbs shot Tony a look. Tony entered the elevator with Ziva, and turned off the switch as soon as the metal doors slid closed.

"Ziva, look at me. Are you really alright? Three of your siblings have been killed, and you got shot in the neck in less than one week's time." Ziva turned to him, her eyes filled with tears.

"No, Tony, I am not ALRIGHT! And I KNOW three of my siblings have been killed and I was shot!" Tony looked shocked and hurt by her outburst. He took a step towards here and wrapped his arms around. They ended up sitting on the floor with Ziva on his lap, sobbing. Tony stroked her hair, and told her how nobody expected her to fine always.

"My father does." She countered.

"True, but he won't be here until Saturday. You and your siblings can grieve together, without Daddy Dearest interfering for a few days." Ziva smiled at this and said how she really needed to get Abby. He left the elevator with a spot on his shoulder where Ziva had cried. When Gibbs saw this he head-slapped him, without even asking.

"She was crying because of her losses! I didn't say anything to make her cry!" he said in his defense.

"Yea, but you brought it up. Going for coffee." With that he left and Jen said she was going got work on some paperwork in her office. Tony sat down at his desk, waiting to meet Ziva's family.

* * *

"Abby? Rachelle and Susi will be here in 5 minutes!" Ziva called into the lab. It was dark. The only light came from the projector showing a kid's movie on the wall. McGee was sitting on the floor with Haven in his lap. Abby walked to the elevator with Ziva, noticing her red, puffy eyes, but not saying anything about them. For now.

"What's Rachelle like? What does she look like? Is she training for Mossad? When did you see her last?" Abby asked as they walked to the main entrance of the NCIS building. She wasn't really expecting answers, just saying her thought out loud.

As they approached the "lobby" elevator, they saw a yellow taxi cab pull up. Out stepped a short Israeli teenager, holding a very tiny 3 year old. Rachelle was about 5 feet 3 inches tall. She had straight jet black hair that went halfway down her back. She had Ziva's olive skin, but her's was slightly darker. Her eyes were a surprisingly bright blue. Almost ice blue. She had on black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, and a black vest with combat boots.

The little girl in her arms was beyond adorable. Abby awed out loud at the sight of her. She was small. Probably only 2 feet tall. She had on a yellow sundress that complimented her tanned skin beautifully. She had dark brown curly hair that went just passed her shoulders. She was holding a stuffed rabbit, and judging by the torn ear and missing eye, Abby guessed it was her favorite.

"Shalom Ziva!" Rachelle yelled. She reminded Abby a lot of herself. She was nothing like Ziva. Ziva and Rachelle were both very beautiful, but Ziva rarely showed emotional, and Rachelle didn't seem to have any emotional preservation at all.

"Shalom Rachelle." Ziva said. She gave her a kiss on the cheek and was smiling the biggest smile Abby ever saw Ziva smile. "Rachelle, this is Abby. She is the forensic scientist at NCIS."

"Shalom, Abby!" Rachelle said kissing her on the cheek.

"Hello, Rachelle."

"Would you like me to take Susi?" Ziva asked. The little girl hadn't said anything and her eyes were very bloodshot.

"Yes please!" Rachelle exclaimed. She handed Susi over to Ziva and turned to grab the bags. They walked up to the bullpen is silence, but Abby could tell both were very happy to see each other. As they entered the squad room, they notice everyone had returned in their absence, besides Ducky and McGee, who was most likely down in the lab with the kids. Abby backed away, off to her lab to see Tim. Jenny immediately looked at the small girl in Ziva's arms, while everyone else turned to Rachelle.

Rachelle was very excited. Of course she was very upset about the death of her siblings, but she was trained to be strong. She didn't want these people to find her weak, and she could always cry later when she was alone. "Everyone, this here is Susi, and this is my youngest sister Rachelle." Ziva stated as they entered the circle of people, who all seemed to enjoy coffee.

"Hello Rachelle." Jenny said breaking the ice.

"Shalom…?" Rachelle didn't know her name and turned to her big sister for help.

"Oh! Sorry Rachelle. This is Director Jennifer Shepherd, the one I worked with in Cairo, that is Gibbs, and this is Tony." Ziva said, pointing to each person in turn.

"Tony? As in your husband Tony?" Rachelle asked, staring, well scrutinizing would be a better term, Tony.

"Hmm, I find nothing wrong with him. Papa obviously will. He is not Jewish. I am sure the boys will be extremely anxious to meet him though. I almost feel bad for you. You have 7 of your wife's brothers coming to meet you at one time." Rachelle said, forgetting Yadid momentarily. As she realized her mistake, her eyes filled with tears. "Excuse me." She said as she head longed to the bathroom.

"Ok, I didn't say anything!" Tony defended himself before he could be accused.

"It wasn't you. She just forgot that there are 6 of my brothers coming to meet you, not 7." Ziva said sadness evident in her voice. At Tony's slightly confused expression, she looked down at Susi, and saw on his face as he put 2 and 2 together.

"Oh, so this is little Susi? How about I take her down to meet the other kids, and you go check on Rachelle?" Tony suggests. Ziva nodded and handed Susi to Tony. She then hurried over to the woman's bathroom.

* * *

Ziva knocked on the door of the only locked stall of the women's restroom. She could hear muffled cries and sniffling, and stepped back as the door swung open. Rachelle obviously had been crying. Her eyes were bloodshot, and she had streaks of mascara running down her cheeks. Ziva immediately engulfed her in a hug Abby would be proud of. After holding onto her little sister for several minutes, Ziva suggested cleaning the smudged mascara off her face, and Ziva helping her put more on.

* * *

Abby walked into the elevator with little Susi. She was being extremely quiet, and he thought talking to her would be a good idea. He stopped the elevator and said in his kindest voice, "Hello, Susi. My name is Tony. You are going to be staying with me and Auntie Ziva. You will also be with our son, TJ and your cousin Cale. How does that sound?"

"I want my Ima!" yelled Susi, tears sliding down her cheeks. Tony held her closer, and started to rock her, while starting up the elevator again. By the time the doors opened, Susi had fallen asleep in his arms. "Time to meet Abby." Tony said to himself more than Susi.

* * *

Jenny was sitting in Gibbs' chair, something shocking to see, especially because he was sitting on his desk. Ziva told Rachelle that Tony was bringing Susi down to Abby and McGee to meet the other kids, and that she could sit at her desk. Ziva sat down at McGee's desk, knowing he wouldn't mind, and stared at Jenny and Gibbs, who were staring at each other. _They should just get married already. _She thought. Everybody jumped a little when they heard Ziva's cell phone ring. It took her a minute to answer, and she wasn't happy with who it was.

"Shalom Abba." Ziva greeted. At this Rachelle's ice turned to ice, something not unnoticed by Gibbs. They all watched Ziva expectantly.

"_Shalom my Ziva. We have a problem." _Problems were never good.

"Ok, Papa. May I put you on speaker? I am here with Gibbs, Rachelle, and Jenny." Ziva asked, she was truthfully terrified, but hid her emotions well.

"_Of course, my dear."_ Ziva turned on the speaker and everyone crowded around. Nobody bothered with greetings; they could tell this was important.

"Shortly after getting off the phone with you Rachelle in New York, I only had to call Abana to assure she was ready to leave. I called her house, her mobile phone, and even Velvel's mobile in vain. I sent two Mossad officers to their house and they said the door was off the hinges. Upon entering the house, they found it in ruins and found blood in Naomi's and Mili's room. They also found a tape on the dining table. I will be there in 5 hours where we shall watch the tape and start our search. Shalom." With that he hung up and left Gibbs, Jenny, Ziva, and Rachelle shocked, and in Rachelle's case tears.

* * *

**Ok, so that's the chapter. I didn't feel too good about this one, I'm a little distracted with my new story. I promise to stay focused! Please review!**


	7. What a Bastard

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, ok?!**

**I am sooooooo sorry I haven't updated! My charger broke, and what should have taken 2 days to fix, ended up taking two weeks! And I couldn't update with a dead laptop. Please don't hate me! Here is chapter 7!**

* * *

_**Chapter7: What a Bastard**_

The five hours went by in a daze. Ziva was in too much shock to speak, Rachelle never stopped crying, McGee and Tony were working harder than they could ever have imagined keeping the kids happy, and everybody else was working on figuring out what the hell was going on.

Director David waltzed into the bullpen, and from the outside you would never think his family was being attacked, kidnapped, and murdered. He was accompanied by two Mossad officers who kept to themselves.

There were no greetings, hugs, or words of comfort as he walked in and put the disk into McGee's laptop and pressed play. Gibbs and Jenny shared a look that obviously expressed what both of them were thinking, _what a bastard…_

Everyone crowded around the screen, Rachelle's tears gone now that her father had arrived.

The screen was black, and then flicked into a picture. It showed Abana and Velvel tied to chairs on one side of the screen, and Naomi and Mili sitting on a couch on the other half of the screen. The first movements came from Abana and Velvel's side, which was a man dressed in all black walking on screen. He held a rather large knife in his hand, and he had a gun holstered at his waist.

"_How can we get to him?" the man in black asked. He waited several seconds, and with no answer, slashed across Velvel's knee with the knife. He cried out in pain, but still did not speak._

"_I ask again. Where can I get him?"_

"_Get who?" Abana asked, her face plain, emotionless._

"_You know damn well who. How can I kill Director Eli _David_?" He said the name with a sneer, disgust evident on his face._

"_HE is what ALL of this is about?!" Velvel roared in outrage. The man in black told them to be quiet, and took the knife to Abana's throat._

"_I will ask one more time, or I will kill your wife, make you watch as I shoot your little girls, then kill you myself. How. Do. I. Kill. Eli. David." _

With that, the half of the screen with Velvel and Abana went black, and soon the entire screen was of Naomi and Mili on the couch. Both girls looked scared out of their minds, and then the man in black walked in.

_Both girls looked at him, half in fright, and half in confusion. He handed both girls some juice boxes which they took gratefully. He also took out a portable DVD player and set it down in front of them. He put on SpongeBob, easily identifiable from the theme song. Both girls smiled at that, and both seemed unharmed. _

"_Ok girls, now that you have TV and juice I'm going back to talk with your parents. When they talk, you can go back home." With that he left the two girls, who were both watching the television, oblivious to the real meaning behind the man's words._

The screen went black for a second, and then focused to a dimly lit room. The only person in it was the mysterious man in black.

"_Hello Director David, family. As you have seen, I gave Naomi and Mili some juice. Such sweet girls. It is too bad I had to slip poison into the juice. But I will do whatever it takes to have Eli David. The poison will take two days to kill, but the last 3 hours of Naomi and Mili's live, will be pure agony. Send Eli David to 264 Entran Road. Alone."_

The screen then went completely black, thus ending the video.

Everyone stood completely still, shock that the kidnappers' motive was revealed so easily. Rachelle's lip was trembling, and tears threatened to spill over. Suddenly, Eli David turned to one of the officers who had accompanied him in, and told them to get together a search team, and that it was all they could do.

That was it for Gibbs. "WHAT! All you can DO?! WHY DON'T YOU MOVE YOUR ASS TO THE HOUSE TO SAVE YOUR FAMILY? EVER THINK OF THAT?!" Gibbs was glaring at Eli David, who was completely unfazed.

"I am the director of Mossad. I cannot just sacrifice myself for one family." He replied in a calm voice.

"But this isn't just ANY one family! IT'S YOUR GOD DAMN FAMILY! WHAT IN GOD'S NAME IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Gibbs yelled.

"Stop! I forbid to be treated like this. My decision has been made, and it is final." With that, Eli David stormed out of the bullpen and into the elevator, flanked by his two dutiful Mossad agents.

* * *

**Please tell me what ya think. I wasn't all that happy with this chapter. Review!**


	8. Purple Marker Mustache

**Hey ya'll. Here is good ol' chapter 8!**

**Hebrew Translations:**

**Davash- honey**

**Achoti-my sister**

**Achi-my brother**

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Purple Marker Mustache**_

After the departure of Eli David, Gibbs announced he was going for coffee while Jenny sat with Rachelle and Ziva. No one talked for quite some time. It wasn't uncomfortable, just peaceful.

"They'll be fine you know." Jenny said, breaking the ice.

"How are you so certain?" asked a sniffling Rachelle. Her eyes never left the screen.

"Gut feeling." This caused a slight smirk from Ziva, which vanished as quickly as it appeared.

"Guts can be deceiving." Ziva said, ending the conversation.

* * *

"MCGEE! MCGEE, HELP ME!" Tony yelled, as he was being tackled by Cale and Susi.

"Honestly, I don't think I would anyway, but I am a little busy DiNozzo." McGee called across the lab. He was giving juice to Haven while trying to get Jethro of his mother's desk, and making sure TJ didn't climb out of the playpen again. Abby watched in amusement as the boys struggled. She would help them, but she was processing evidence from the multiple crime scenes.

Finally, McGee got Jethro down and into the pen with TJ, and put Haven in as well. He took out his cell phone and snapped several picture of Tony, who was currently on the ground with Cale on his legs and Susi on his stomach. He then proceeded to email them to every person in NCIS.

* * *

Hours passed with no breaks in the case. Tony was released after receiving a purple marker mustache, which was not washable as the package stated. Rachelle had gone to the lab. She liked Abby, a lot, and thought she could help with the kids.

* * *

At around 6:45 on that Thursday evening, Jenny got a call from Director Eli David. He has sent a team to the house he was supposed to go to. There had been a parked black SUV outside, and when the team of three approached the house, it exploded. All three men survived with only minor injuries, and all say the SUV drove away, with laughter floating out the open windows.

Ziva, Tony, Ducky, and Abby all stood with their ears pressed against the door to the director's office. They could only make out a few words of Jen's and Eli's shout. They had been in there shouting at each other nonstop for 15 minutes, and the foursome outside started to worry.

"Do you think one of us should go in there? You know, calm them down?" Abby asked.

"I nominate Ziva!" Tony announced looking her way.

"Why me?!"

"_Because_ he is your dad and you and Director Shepherd used to work together! You know them both best! Plus, you're pregnant. They most likely will not shoot you." Tony explained as if it was completely obvious.

"And whose fault is it that I am pregnant?" Ziva shot back, "because I am quite sure—"

"Enough!" Ducky said, with more authority in his voice than usual. "If you all stopped bickering you would have realized that firstly, the yelling has ceded, and secondly, Gibbs is here." Hearing this, Abby, Ziva, and Tony all turned simultaneously around and saw Gibbs standing there with an amused expression.

"Duck, why don't you go back downstairs?" Gibbs asked.

"My pleasure." Ducky answered, and walked out of the office.

"Abby, please go finish the evidence, Tony go to the bullpen with Ziva. Eli, Vadden, and Pethahiah just arrived." Not waiting for a reply Gibbs walked straight into the office, without knocking as usual.

"Oh hooray, I get to meet three of my wife's brothers at the same time! Off we go!"

* * *

Walking down the stairs from Jenny's office, Tony and Ziva watched as the elevator doors opened for Abby, and Rachelle came running out.

"VADDEN! ELI! PETHAHIAH! ITS SOO GOOD TO SEE YOU!" she shrieked as she engulfed Vadden into a big bear hug.

"Good to see you too, little sis." Vadden replied, his voice strained from lack of oxygen.

"Don't mind us." Eli muttered standing next to Pethahiah.

"Ok!" Rachelle replied with a cheeky grin.

"You asked for it!"

Tony was confused with what he meant until he saw Eli pounce towards Rachelle swing her up and place him on his shoulder.

"Put me down!" Rachelle cried repeatedly.

"I don't think so davash."

"Oh ho ho! Could it be little Zivaleh looking down from above?" Eli called spotting Tony and Ziva.

Ziva smiled like Tony had never seen before and started to walk towards the group. Tony walked slowly behind giving her some space. Vadden and Eli both gave hugs and kisses on the cheek to Ziva, while Rachelle was holding Pethahiah in a tight embrace.

"How are you Vadden?" Ziva asked still smiling.

"Quite well, Achoti. I can see you are well." Vadden replied eyeing her large tummy.

"Ken, Achi."

Ziva turned and saw Tony standing awkwardly a few feet back. Ziva walked over to him and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards Vadden.

"Vadden, this is my husband Tony." Ziva introduced.

"Ah, so _you_ are the one who stole my sister's heart, making her want to leave Israel forever and stay in America?" Vadden questioned.

You could hear and see Tony gulp, and all he could think was, _Oh crap…Time to use the DiNozzo charm…_

"Ha ha, yea that's me! Guilty!" Tony said with a nervous chuckle.

Vadden smiled and leaned in a little closer. Tony strained to hear, but swore he heard him say thank you.

* * *

After lots of hugging, Tony, Ziva, Eli, Vadden, Pethahiah, and Rachelle decided to just talk in the bullpen. After nearly an hour, Gibbs, Jenny, and Eli David walked out of Jenny's office and down the stairs. Director David walked much more quickly than Jenny and Gibbs, and didn't even glance at his children as he walked into the elevator with a huff. Eli waited for the metal doors to slide closed after his father before bursting into laughter. Everyone soon joined in.

"I haven't seen him that upset in…well forever! It looked like he was going to lose his toupee!" Eli said between fits of laughter. This comment only made Tony laugh harder.

"Your father wears a toupee?!" he asked incredulously.

"No, he does not. Eli is only messing with you." Ziva replied.

"Am I?" Eli asked mysteriously. Nobody had a chance to react, because at that moment, Gibbs cell phone rang. After a short conversation, he announced to the gang, "Abby's gone into labor. McGee is taking her to Bethesda. We need to grab the kids and then head over. Let's move!"

"Abby? McGee?" Pethahiah whispered in question to Ziva.

"Abby is our forensic scientist, she is married to Timothy McGee, the other agent on our team." Ziva explained also in a whisper. By then they had all stuffed into the elevator on their way to the lab.

* * *

**OO! Cliffish-hanger! I pinky promise to update soon. : D Until then, ****Don't Put Metal in the Microwave my little darlings.**


	9. The Coffee Run Disaster

**And now…I present to you…chapter 9!**

* * *

_**Chapter 9: The Coffee Run Disaster**_

Jenny, Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, Ducky, Eli, and Vadden all sat in the uncomfortable hospital chairs in the hospital waiting room, chatting amongst themselves. Bets were made as to the gender of the baby, and names. Pethahiah and Rachelle were on the floor occupying the kids. Haven had fallen asleep in Pethahiah's lap an hour before.

Hours passed with no word. It was one on Friday morning, and all of the children, and Pethahiah and Rachelle were passed out on the floor. Pethahiah and Rachelle were sleeping with their backs against the wall. Pethahiah had Haven still asleep in his lap, and TJ leaning on his arm. Susi was asleep in Rachelle's lap, and on either side of her was Jethro or Cale.

Some of the adults were starting to doze as well, and Gibbs offered to get everyone coffee. He started to go, when Ziva started walking with him.

"I will come with you. I am sick of hospitals." Gibbs only smirked and kept on walking down the quiet street. It was completely abandoned, or so they thought.

* * *

Ten minutes after Gibbs and Ziva left, McGee came out of the door to the maternity wing with a large smile on his face. "It's a girl. We named her Caitlin." He said to pretty much everybody in the waiting area. Luckily, the group of kids on the floor did not wake up when he entered, but the others heard him. They all stood and Tony went up and patted him on the back.

"Congrats, McGoo. Kate would love this." Tony said sadness in his voice. After hugs and congratulations, they all retreated to Abby's room to see Kate.

Jenny walked in first. Abby was sitting up in bed, her hair in two braids. In her hands was one of the most adorable little girls Jenny had ever seen. She had McGee's dirty blonde hair, with Abby's green eyes.

Kate was passed from person to person, and everyone started comparing her to her parents.

"I think she has McGee's nose. Poor kid." Tony joked, and was slapped on the head by everyone in the room.

"Where are Gibbs and Ziva?" Abby asked, just noticing their absence.

"Went on a coffee run, about twenty minutes ago." Tony said suddenly concerned. "Don't you think they should have been back by now? The coffee shop is just down the street…"

"I'm sure they are fine," Jenny started, but seeing Tony's panic filled eyes she continued, "but, we can always walk down and see if they are OK." Jenny suggested.

Tony nodded and handed Kate over to Ducky who started a story.

"This reminds me of a time when I was in Dublin. I was visiting a good friend of mine…"

Tony and Jenny missed the remaining part of the conversation as they were already halfway out of the hospital.

They were walking out of the hospital doors when they heard somebody calling them.

"Director Shephard, Tony!" They turned to see Vadden jogging over to them.

"If you don't mind I would like to come with you, to make sure Zivaleh is alright." He explained.

"Of course."Jenny replied. "And please, call me Jenny."

"Thank you, Jenny." Vadden replied, and the trio was off to the coffee shop.

* * *

Gibbs and Ziva were only about twenty yards away from the 24 hour coffee shop when they heard wheels screeching. Gibbs grabbed Ziva's arm and pulled her behind him protectively with one hand, and with the other grabbed his gun. A large SUV was suddenly flying down the street, but it went right by them.

Gibbs released a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding and was about to put his gun back in its holster when he heard Ziva gasp behind him.

There were seven men dressed in black, all armed. Gibbs only had time to process this before all hell broke loose.

He remembered reaching for his gun, when five out of the seven went for him. He didn't have a sporting chance. He was able to land a few good punches before being completely overpowered and knocked unconscious with the end of a gun. The last thing he registered before everything went black was Ziva being shoved onto the ground, and the man above her pulling out a long knife.

* * *

Vadden, Jenny, and Tony turned onto the street of the coffee shop, and immediately saw the forms of Gibbs and Ziva walking some two hundred yards away. They all were extremely relieved until the SUV sped past them. They all sprung into action. All three pulled out guns, Vadden shocking Tony and Jenny, him being a doctor and all, and started sprinting down the street. They slowed down when the SUV kept going, only to be startled when a group of men came out of the shadows and attacked Gibbs and Ziva.

They started running down the street again. Halfway there they saw Gibbs go down. If that wasn't bad enough, mere seconds after Ziva was down, and a knife was out.

"ZIVA!" Tony yelled. The man with the knife heard him, and looked up with the most evil and sinister smile Tony had ever seen. Now only fifty yards away, they watched in horror as the man plunged the knife into Ziva's stomach, one, two, three times. After what seemed like an eternity, they were close enough to get some shots off. After stabbing Ziva, the man and his buddies started running towards the street, just as the SUV from before turned the corner. Jenny saw three men get hit, and saw the other men drag them into the car. When they reached Ziva and Gibbs the SUV had turned the corner, out of sight.

Jen ran over to Gibbs and tried talking to him. "Jethro! Jethro, can you hear me?" she yelled at him. It was no use. He was out cold. She turned and saw Tony hold Ziva's head in his lap, keeping her conscious, as Vadden tried to stop the excessive bleeding in her stomach. Jen whipped out her cell phone and called for an ambulance, figuring it would be faster than carrying them back.

"Come on Achoti. You'll be fine." Vadden kept saying.

Ziva's eyes were glazed over in obvious pain. She looked Tony right in the eye and said only two words that shattered his world. "The babies…" and Ziva's eyes closed.

* * *

**Ooooo! Cliffhanger! I know I'm mean but hey, that was one pretty speedy update. Chapter ten is on the way my darlings!**


	10. Eyes Ran Dry

**OMG! Can you believe it? We have reached Chapter Ten my darlings…gosh…I wasn't prepared for this *sniffs*…the POV will be all over the place but I think it will be less confusing this way than with only one…there is too much going on…enjoy…**

* * *

_**Chapter 10: Eyes Ran Dry**_

Ziva POV (happening from when she and Gibbs leave for coffee to the attack…and beyond)

As we were awaiting news on Abby, Gibbs announced he was off to get coffee. After a moment of hesitation I decided to go with him. When I caught up to him, he gave me a strange look.

"I will come with you. I am sick of hospitals." I explained, causing Gibbs to smirk and keep walking.

We walked in silence, something not uncomfortable. It was quite chilly for March and I pulled my jacket tighter around myself. When Gibbs and I were only about sixty feet away from the coffee shop, I heard the horrible, familiar sound of screeching tires.

Gibbs grabbed me by my arm and pulled me behind him and grabbed his gun. I turned and saw a large SUV flying down the street. Could you get a more conspicuous car? I was shocked when it drove right by us.

I heard Gibbs breathe out, and automatically relaxed. I saw Gibbs putting his gun back in its holster, and the rest is quite blurry. I remember feeling a presence around us. I unintentionally let out a small gasp, and saw seven armed men in black step out of the shadows.

Five out of the seven automatically went for Gibbs when he reached for his gun, leaving two for me. I kicked one hard in the stomach making him crumble. Unfortunately, the other had enough time to kick me. He hit me hard in the bag of my leg, causing me to fall over. I turned my head and saw Gibbs punching every man in sight. I saw a glint of silver, and Gibbs' eyes widen before they closed, being hit in the head with a gun.

I looked up and saw the knife. It was long and extremely dangerous looking. I faintly heard Tony call my name, but I was too perplexed with the knife to respond. The man above me smiled, and I saw him raise his arms.

I watched in total shock as he plunged the knife down into my stomach. I was too stunned to notice the pain until the knife entered a second time. But then I _did _feel it. The pain was overwhelming, and somehow intensified when the knife sliced into my skin the third time. I could barely hear the gunfire. Everything was a haze. All I could see was scarlet blood, pooling out of my stomach onto the pavement, and all I could think of was my babies. My two little unborn children. I heard tires screeching and Jenny talking to Gibbs, I can feel Tony holding my head in his lap, stroking my hair, and I can feel unbearable, blinding pain and pressure on my stomach, but I don't process any of it. I hear Jenny calling an ambulance, Vadden calling me Achoti, telling me everything will be fine, that I will be alright. But that does not matter. I muster the last of my strength, look at Tony, my loving husband, and said two words as my eyes closed.

"The babies…" and my world went black.

* * *

Tony POV

_Ziva's eyes were glazed over in obvious pain. She looked me right in the eye and said only two words that shattered my world. "The babies…" and Ziva's eyes closed._

Hot tears started pouring out of my eyes, sliding down my face.

"No, no…no! Ziva you _and_ the babies _will_ be _fine_!" I yelled. I knew she couldn't hear me, but I needed to reassure myself just as much as her. I could hear sirens in the distance, and heard Vadden speaking.

"Tony. Tony! The paramedics need to get to Ziva!" he started yelling. I didn't listen. Nobody was going to touch her. I protested madly as he ripped me away from my wife. Everything was blurry, hazy. Almost like _I_ was the one who was stabbed. Just thinking about losing Ziva or the twins made me turn over and vomit. I watched the paramedics rush Gibbs and Ziva into ambulances, with my arms pinned behind my back by Vadden. We watched as the doors of the ambulances closed before turning and running back to the hospital. There was no room for us to fit with Ziva and Gibbs.

No one dared speak as we sprinted to the hospital. We burst into the hospital and watched as paramedics rushed Ziva into surgery. We watched as a group of doctors crowded around Gibbs and rushed him to get x-rays. Of course the retarded nurses wouldn't let me follow Ziva so I reluctantly sat down in the uncomfortable chairs with Vadden and Jen. I put my head in my hands and quietly let the tears flow.

* * *

Ducky POV

"_This reminds me of a time when I was in Dublin. I was visiting a good friend of mine…"_

I continued on with my story of my very good friend Patrick Fitzpatrick. We all found his name quite comical, and were quite shocked when he got married. His wife, Claire, soon become pregnant. We were all there when they had a son. Patrick and Claire named him after Patrick's father Brian in honor of his death in battle. Imagine their surprise when Patrick's supposedly dead father walked right in to congratulate his son and wife!

I ended my story with a chuckle and everyone else laughed lightly as well. Caitlin was currently sleeping in Abigail's arms and everyone just stared at her.

"Don't you think it is taking them a long time to get coffee?" Abby asked to either Timothy or I, as we were the only people left in the room. It was already two in the morning.

"Yes, quite. Odd. Must be some hold up. Do not worry, my dear. I am sure everything is fine."

Before Timothy or Abigail could respond however, Jennifer burst into the room obviously distraught. Her eyes were red and her hands shook. I guided her over to a chair and she sat silently. "Jennifer. Jennifer! What has happened?!" I asked frantically. Abigail and Timothy looked just as panicked as me.

"J-Jethro and Z-Ziva!" Jenny cried.

"What happened to them?" I asked, trying to stay calm. Abigail was already sobbing and McGee was trying to compose himself, preparing for the worse.

"O-on their way to the c-coffee shop they were attacked. J-Jethro was knocked in the h-head with a g-gun unconscious, and the d-d-doctors say he will be f-fine. Z-Ziva is still in s-surgery. She was s-s-stabbed t-three times in the s-stomach. The d-doctors are trying to s-save her and the b-b-babies!" Jennifer sobbed.

"NO!" Abigail wailed, effectively waking Caitlin. McGee had tears in his eyes but took Caitlin from Abigail and tried to calm the distraught infant.

"Jennifer, what room is Gibbs in?" I asked.

"Room 7D. He should be awake in a few minutes." Jennifer said.

"OK, I will go there. You all stay here and try to stay calm. Jennifer? Do Rachelle, Eli, and Pethahiah know?"

"Y-yes. Vadden told them." Jennifer replied still sniffling and crying.

"Thank you. I will be back soon with an update."

* * *

Gibbs POV

Voices. That is the first thing I hear. Quiet at first. Then louder. Then images. Walking down the street, seven men in black, Ziva on the ground, a knife above her, and then I bolted up straight in the small hospital bed. I turn and see Ducky staring at me with pity.

"Where is she? Where is Ziva? Is she okay? What about the babies? Are they okay?!" I asked.

"I am afraid we don't know yet. Our dear Ziva is still in surgery." Ducky explained.

"Damn it! DAMN it! This is my entire fault! I should have protected her! What the hell is wrong with me!" I yelled mad at myself, mad at the men in black, mad at that bastard Eli David, mad at the world really.

"Jethro! Jethro, stop! There is no way you could have known this would happen and certainly no way you could have stopped it.

"I know it Duck! That's why I am so pissed! Aargh! If they don't make it…I don't know…" I was so lost. Ziva was like my daughter, hell, she was. I couldn't stand this.

It was quiet for some time. After about fifteen minutes of silence I could hear yelling. It was very faint and I tried in vain to hear it. I was about to ask Ducky if he knew what was going on when DiNozzo walked by the glass door to my room. He didn't seem to know we were in there and he sunk to the ground. He had tears rolling down his face, and he kept muttering, "No…no no no…this can't be happening, God no…"

I looked over at Ducky. He looked back at me. He then stared at DiNozzo and walked closer to the door.

"Anthony, what has happened?"

* * *

Tony POV

Jenny and Vadden went to tell everyone what happened leaving me alone with my thoughts, a very dangerous thing. I couldn't help but think of different scenarios.

_What if they save the twins but not Ziva? It would be me, TJ and two little babies. God I wouldn't be able to do it. Ok, what if none of them make it? Oh God no. I would need to be strong for TJ of course, but I have no idea how I could possibly do that. This is so screwed up…_

I was pulled from my depressing and disastrous thoughts by a doctor walking out of the operating room.

"Family of Ziva DiNozzo?" he asked. _Oh crap. That's me. I'm not ready for this. Come on DiNozzo! Get it together for your family!_

"Yea. Yes, that's me. Is Ziva ok? What about the twins?"

The doctor looked at me with pity. "Ziva is fine. She should be waking up within the hour. She should be able to leave in about four days and should be back to work in two weeks." He explained not looking me in the eye.

"I'm very sorry, Mr. DiNozzo. We tried everything, but both of the babies died. I am sorry, but Ziva will still be able to conceive children. She is in room 18D if you would like to see her. Again, I am very sorry for your losses.

I was able to stay calm until I got to the hallway. Then I completely lost it. I started crying and yelling. I only made it to room 7D before I collapsed on the ground from the pain. The pain for my children. The pain for me. The pain for Ziva. It felt like every person's pain in the entire world had been forced upon me. I just kept crying until I heard a familiar voice.

"Anthony, what has happened?"

I looked up to see Ducky standing in front of a bed holding Gibbs.

"DiNozzo! Is it Ziva? What happened?" Gibbs asked trying to get out of the bed.

"No, no. Ziva is fine. She will be fine. It's the twins. We lost them. They're gone, Gibbs." I said. My voice didn't shake. It was a complete monotone, completely clear of emotion. Ducky and Gibbs' expression softened and neither seemed to be able to speak.

"I am so very sorry, Anthony. I honestly have nothing to say, I know words will not help you." Ducky said, his usually vague Scottish accent thicker.

"Yea, me too." I replied in the same monotone. What was up with me? Shock? Maybe.

"Tony, where is Ziva?" Gibbs asked.

"Uh…room 18D." I answered. At least you could hear the confusion in my voice. That counts, right?

"I think you and maybe Ducky should be there when she wakes up." Gibbs told me.

I thought about. I really should be there, but could I? Did I have the heart to tell my wife that we lost our little twins? I knew it would be hard, I knew I would most likely cry, I knew she would most likely cry, and I also knew I had to.

"Yea, ok. That sounds like a good idea. Thanks, boss." I said. His expression seemed to become darker.

"Do _not _thank me." Gibbs replied, his voice slightly cooler than before.

Before I could ask what he meant I was pulled from the room by Ducky. God, I must be weak.

* * *

Ziva POV

I slowly start to come around. I can feel him holding my hand. I know it is him. I can also feel an almost hollow feeling. I know I should know what it is, but my brain is a bit fuzzy. I slowly flutter my eyes open. Ah! The light is much too bright. I squint and slowly my eyes adjust. As I become more aware of my surroundings I notice Ducky is standing by the door, his face sad.

I try to sit up, but when I do a sharp, fierce pain rips across my stomach. I gasp in surprise and shock and turn towards Tony. His eyes are red and it looks like he hadn't slept in days. He kept staring at my stomach. What was going on?

That was the key. That question was like the puzzle piece that puts everything together. In that second I remembered everything. A cool walk to a coffee shop with Gibbs, the SUV, men all wearing black, Gibbs going down, the unbearable pain, Tony and Vadden, the babies, and blackness. The next thought brought my whole world crumbling down. I now know what the hollow empty feeling is.

We lost them. The babies are gone. My little children, gone forever. I feel the warm tears well up in my eyes, but they don't spill over. Not yet at least. Ducky sees the recognition on my face, and gives me a look of sympathy and pity before walking out.

I turn my head back to Tony. He is now looking at me, and a tear rolls down his cheek.

"No…" my voice is just a hoarse whisper, but I know he hears me. He just nods sadly and watches me, waiting for my reaction. I feel the tears overflow. Pouring down my cheeks, and before I know it, Tony is sitting on the bed with me. I have my head on his chest, and his arms are around me, holding me close as I sob. I sobbed like I never have before. I sobbed more than when Tali was killed, or when I shot Ari, when my mother died, harder than I think any person ever has or should. The sobbing hurts. The pain in my stomach was becoming increasingly worse, but I don't care. I deserve it. I was supposed to protect my children. My totally innocent, pure babies. And I failed them. They never got to live because of my inability to protect them.

I continued sobbing for God knows how long. It could have been minutes, hours, or days. I didn't care. Eventually my eyes ran dry, and soon Tony and I were asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**Alas, chapter 10 comes to an end. I was quite proud of this chapter…over 2,600 words! My longest so far!!! I made this special treat because I need to at least get one new chapter up for my other story and it may be awhile. I have been neglecting it. Anyway I will update ASAP. **_**PLEEEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW!**_** THEY FILL MY DAY WITH SUNSHINE!!! :D**


	11. A Needed Plan

**Okee dokee. I have updated, as promised. I feel like I was kind of mean with that last author's note/chapter thing. I just wanted to know what stories to finish and I'm sorry if I was kind of harsh. I know, no apologies. *Gibbs slaps myself***

**I would like to thank pirate-princess1 for her continuous reviews, and "anna" for helping me out with the story line. ABBY HUGS FOR YOU GUYS!**

**On with the show!**

_**Chapter 11: A Needed Plan**_

Tony POV

I woke up extremely groggy. I picked up my head, and tried to see through my squinting eyes. I looked to the clock, and the events of the previous days hit me like a slap to the face. It was only 9:47 p.m. It was almost Saturday, but Ziva wouldn't be able to leave the hospital until Monday. All I wanted to do at that moment was go home, and sleep knowing that Ziva, TJ, Cale, and Susi were perfectly safe. That Ziva's family was safe.

I looked down and saw Ziva was still asleep. I sighed and tried to remove myself from her hospital bed without waking her up.

Hmm…ok. She is on my lap with her head on my shoulder. I decided to grab her head and direct it towards her pillow. Ok, good. Now, if I just lift her a bit and shimmy out…

Yes! Victory! They must have given her some damn good painkillers! Ok…now to tell the team…

I already knew where Abby's room was. It was only three hallways to the left of Ziva's. I walked down Abby's hall staring at the bland white linoleum floors, and the watery green walls. What was I going to say to the team? I tried to come up with an answer and got nada. Probably wouldn't go as planned anyway.

I reached her room. Ok, breathe. I all of a sudden heard a rapping sound. Once, twice, three times. I jumped a foot in the air wondering where the sound came from. Wait…why was my hand raised? Did I knock? I heard Abby say come in from the other side of the wood door. I guess I did knock. Hmm…

I turned the cold metal door handle and swung open the door. For a second, it was completely silent. No sound at all. In that second I noticed Abby sitting up in bed, a pink bundle in her arms, McGee was sitting in a chair next to her staring into space, and Jenny was slumbering in a chair next to McGee. And then…

"TONY! Oh my god! What's wrong! Something's happened, right? Oh, I knew it! It's not Ziva right? Or the twins? Everyone is fine. Right, ok. Tony! Ok, why are you just standing there!? Answer me, dammit!"

I wished the second lasted longer.

I opened my mouth, and closed it. I had no idea what to say. I stood there like an idiot until I realized Abby was crying.

"Oh great! My best friend is dead, _again!_ Why do _my _friends have to die? Great, just great. I'm soo sorry Tony! I know you really loved Ziva."

"Abby! Abby, no! Ziva isn't dead." I said.

"Ok, good. Why didn't you say so? You had me worried!" Abby complained, wiping tears from her eyes.

It was quiet for a few moments, before Abby was on high alert. She looked at my with puppy dog eyes that started filling with tears.

"Are they…are they…" she looked at me, hoping it wasn't true.

All I could do was nod. I _will not_ cry…

Apparently Abby will. She burst into tears. She was sobbing so loudly, that she woke up Jenny. McGee quickly grabbed Kate, sent me a sympathetic look, and turned to put her in her cradle.

Abby was sobbing, McGee was rocking Kate, facing away from us, and Jenny took one look at Abby and knew something was horribly wrong.

"No…" she whispered looking me straight in the eyes.

"Ziva's fine, but the t-twins…we lost em." I said.

Jenny let a few tears fall before that director determination face was back.

"Where's Ziva? Is she alone?!" Jenny asked.

"She's asleep. She probably will be for a while." I explained.

"I'll go sit with her." Jenny announced to nobody in particular.

"I'll come too!" Abby piped up.

"Uh…Abby you gave birth less than twenty hours ago. I'm sure you can see Ziva tomorrow or when you leave the hospital on Sunday. Right now you should rest." McGee spoke up for the first time.

"But—'' Abby protested.

I should step in.

"Really, Abs. Ziva will still be here when you leave the hospital. I also don't want to freak her out with visitors."

"Ok, I guess." Abby complied with a defeated sigh. I walked over and gave her a light hug which she returned fiercely. I smiled slightly to myself before opening the copse door and motioned for the director to exit.

Rachelle POV

I woke up to a throbbing pain in my upper back. I cracked my eyes open and remembered we were at the hospital. Abby was having her baby. I turned my head and saw it was already ten o'clock at night. She probably already had the baby.

I looked down and smiled. Susi was still asleep on my lap. Jethro was on my right and Cale was on my left.

I craned my neck to the left to find Pethahiah sitting against the wall, wide awake, with Haven on his lap and TJ leaning on him. It took almost all of my will power to not laugh at his panicked expression.

He turned towards me, and upon seeing I was awake, smiled and looked down at all the children on us with wide eyes as if to say, _how the _hell_ do we get out of this?_

I had no idea so I just smirked and shrugged my shoulders. I motioned for him to put Haven down on the side of him that TJ was not leaning on. He obliged and looked towards me for more directions.

I pointed to TJ and he immediately picked him up and stood. He walked over to our little cluster of hospital chairs and laid him down on them, before doing the same to Haven. He jokingly started to walk away before moving Cale and Jethro on chairs, leaving me to put Susi on one as well.

After completing our feat we did a little touchdown dance and high-fived.

I turned away from the group of sleeping children, still smiling, and noticed Gibbs and Ducky walking down a hallway. They were deep in a discussion and I didn't want to disrupt them. They walked over to the front counter where Gibbs started signing release forms.

I just realized then that Gibbs was wearing hospital scrubs. I looked towards Pethahiah, confusion written across my exotic features.

He returned my confused look and pointed to me, then the children. He wanted me to stay here. He then pointed to himself and then to where Gibbs and Ducky were. He was going to talk to them. I nodded and took a seat next to Susi, and started stroking her long coiled dark auburn hair.

I looked over towards Gibbs and Ducky. Pethahiah was speaking quietly to Ducky. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I could tell by Ducky's face it was bad, really bad.

I instantly became worried and watched in trepidation as Pethahiah shoulders sunk, and he started towards me.

Over Pethahiah's shoulder I saw Ducky say something to Gibbs before walking towards me as well. Pethahiah walked silently to my chair and grabbed my hand. He watched Ducky take a seat by the children before pulling me just outside the doors to the hospital. It was rather cold. The sky was full of bright stars, and there was a gentle breeze. All sound seemed to stop as he turned to look me in the eye.

I stared into his deep, chocolate brown eyes. He inherited those from our father. I always expect to see hatred in his eyes, but I always see kindness. He and I are especially close. Being the two youngest of seventeen children, and having the same father AND mother; we always had a certain connection.

I could see my bright blue eyes, our mother's eyes, reflected in his. He took both of my hands and said in a quiet voice, "At about 1:30 this morning, Gibbs and Ziva were on their way to get some coffee." I nodded. So what?

"There was a…incident. A group of men attacked them. Gibbs was hit on the head with a gun and has a concussion, but other than that is perfectly fine."

I gulped dreading the worst. I opened my mouth but couldn't speak. I cleared my throat and said in a husky murmur, "And Ziva?"

"Stabbed, three times, in the stomach. She's fine and can leave on Monday, but she and Tony lost the twins."

Blankness. That was all that was in my mind. Nothing. The twins dead? They couldn't be. I barely registered Pethahiah pull me into a hug. I have no idea how long we stood there. I couldn't think, move, or do anything. I was barely blinking.

Who the _hell_ had the audacity to cause my family this much pain? Cause _me_ so much pain? I could not imagine a person so cold-blooded, quite a surprise being the daughter of the director of Mossad and a Mossad agent in the works. All I knew was that I wanted the pain to end. I _needed_ it to end. As Pethahiah wiped the tears from my face I didn't even know I was shedding a plan came to my mind. A plan to end my pain.

**Ok…there it is chapter 11. Now, when you **_**REVIEW**_** please tell me if you would want me to skip to Monday when Ziva leaves the hospital and skip all the sentimental scenes that I am no good at, or if you want me to tack a whack at all them sentimental things. Just tell me in your **_**REVIEWS**_**. :D Oh, by the way, could ya review? I likey reviews.**


	12. My Best Friend, Timothy McGee

**Here is chapter 12. I updated really quick this time! I hope to get one or two more chapters up before my final exams during the first week of June, but I really need to update my other story OWNB. **

**I would like to thank horseninja for reviewing in the last chapter. Cool username!**

**Now read, fanfictors, read!**

_**Chapter 12: My Extremely Gorgeous Best Friend, Timothy McGee**_

Tony POV

I walked down the corridor to Ziva's room with Jenny in the lead. We stopped outside the wooden door to Ziva's room, and Jenny looked towards me as if I had some magic power that only allowed me to open the door. I turned the knob and the door swung open.

I was beyond shocked to see Ziva awake. She was laying down on her small hospital bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Ziva! Honey, what are you doing up?" I chastised her as I sprinted over to her bed. I plopped down on the end and took one of her hands in mine.

She sat up a bit, wincing from the pain it caused her abdomen and shrugged. She turned towards the door where Jenny was standing, unsure of where to go or what to do.

There were a few discomfited moments of Jenny staring at Ziva with red, tear-filled eyes, and Ziva staring at Jenny with vacant, unseeing eyes. Eventually Jenny decided to sit in one of the plastic chairs next to Ziva's bed.

After she sat down, Ziva looked away, back to the ceiling. I looked over at Jenny, having no idea what to do. She gave me a small smile before turning to look at Ziva.

"Ziva?" she asked. She waited a couple of seconds as Ziva slowly moved her eyes away from the ceiling to look at her former partner.

"Are you ok, Honey? Are you hungry? Thirsty?" Jenny questioned as she took Ziva's other hand in her giving it a few gentle squeezes.

Ziva was still for a few seconds before slowly moving her head left to right and returning her eyes to her ceiling.

Jenny shot me a apprehensive look before turning her attention back to Ziva.

"I have to go now. Do you think Gibbs could come in? He has been anxious to see you. Or how about Abby? She really misses you and is extremely worried.

Ziva just shrugged her shoulders again, not even bothering to look away from the ceiling.

My eyes never left my Ziva's beautiful, yet bothered face as Jenny slowly stood, gave Ziva's hand a final squeeze, and left the small room probably looking for Gibbs.

We sat like this for a couple of minutes before I couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"Please say something Ziva." I pleaded.

"Something." Was her witty response in a small whisper.

"That's only funny when you're seven."

"What would you like me to say, Tony." She said as she turned on her side to see me better.

I could see her better too. I could see the tears filling her eyes, starting to spill down her cheeks.

"Oh, come here, Sweetheart."

I got further on the bed with my back against the wall and pulled her halfway onto my lap. She put her head down on my chest and I could feel my shirt getting wet from her tears.

"I want you to say how you feel to me. I want us to be able to talk about anything and everything together. I want you to trust me and be able to talk to me. You are my best friend, beautiful wife, and hot, sexy ninja chick. I know I can always talk to my best friend and tell her how I feel. She is very understanding, you'd love her."

I could feel Ziva grin against my chest.

"She sounds very nice. I think you would like my best friend as well. He is smart, funny, and knows me extremely well. He is very loving, and of course extremely gorgeous."

"Hehe. He sounds sexy." I smiled.

"Oh he is. Would you like to know his name?" she asked me.

"Oh, I think I have a pretty good idea. What is it?"

"Timothy McGee."

"Puh-what? Oh now _that's_ cruel!" I all but yelled, feigning hurt.

Ziva looked up at me and laughed. I was so shocked at her laugh that I couldn't help but laugh with her. I wrapped my arms closer around her small body and she wrapped her arms around my neck. Before I knew it, we were making out on her hospital bed. I swear this was in a movie, but I was so busy making out with my sexy cohort to remember the title.

Our smoking hot make out session was interrupted by a knock on the door. We quickly released each other and Ziva situated herself on my lap before calling out for the person to come in.

The door slowly opened and in walked our boss Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Oh boy.

**And there is chapter 12. I was going to make it longer but decided to make more smaller chapters instead. Expect updates pretty soon. **

_**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	13. Shut up!

**I'm back and don't hurt me! I know I said you should expect updates soon…and that its been a month…but I'm here now! I'm out of school now and this summer I will be a lean, mean, writing machine! I have so many story ideas its not even funny! Here is chapter 13!**

**But first…**

**Translations:**

**Abba-leh- Daddy**

**Callate- Spanish for shut up**

**Te guele- French for shut up**

**Eskoot- Arabic for shut up**

**Sheket b'vakesha- Hebrew for shut up**

**Schnauze- German for shut up**

**Chiudere- Italian for shut up**

**Kes sesini- Turkish for shut up**

**Zhatknis- Russian for shut up**

**If you ever want to say shut up, here is a variety of ways! I used Google so if something is wrong feel free to tell me!**

_**Chapter 13: Shut up!**_

_*Previously on NCIS*_

_Our smoking hot make out session was interrupted by a knock on the door. We quickly released each other and Ziva situated herself on my lap before calling out for the person to come in._

_The door slowly opened and in walked our boss Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Oh boy._

Third Person POV

Gibbs stepped inside and let the door slide closed behind him. He just stood there, staring at them with unseeing eyes for a few moments. He shuffled over to one of the chairs next to Ziva's hospital bed and gave a sigh before whispering, "I'm sorry, Ziva…and Tony. I should have-"

"Shut up." He did. Gibbs and Tony turned to Ziva, shocked.

"What?" Gibbs managed, still shocked at his agent's boldness.

"Shut up! Callate! Eskoot! Kes sesini! Chiudere! Zhatknis! Skeket b'vakesha! Ta guele! Schnauze!" Ziva yelled in every language she knew.

Gibbs and Tony continued to stare at her so she continued.

"Firstly, _never_ apologize. It's a sign of weakness. Secondly," she raised her hand and smacked Gibbs, hard, on the back of the head. "That is for breaking one of your rules. Now, I do not want any apologies, words of kindness, or anything else. All I want is for you to stop feeling guilty for something you had _no_ control over, and find the bastards that did this." Ziva finished, breathing hard with fire in her eyes.

Gibbs nodded, looking like he was fighting off a smile. He stood, gave Ziva a peck on the cheek, whispered something in her ear, and walked out the door.

"Now if I said that I would be slapped so hard AJ's kids would have concussions." Tony joked in awe.

Director Jennifer Shepherd walked out of the elevator, a woman on a mission. It was currently two in the morning on Saturday, and they only had until four o'clock at night to get to Naomi and Mili before the poison killed them. They also had to get their parents Velvel and Abana back from their "questioning" soon.

Jenny walked into the bullpen and was greeted by a half a dozen agents reading files, going over tapes, or talking to contacts on the phone.

"I need an update!" she announced in her not-quite-yelling-but-I-will-soon voice. A newer agent, Agent Schwartz she believed, ran up to her and began reading off a paper.

"We have eyes on the house where our hostages are being held and have snipers nearby. We have a dozen agents outside ready to go in as soon as you give the okay. We also have a medical team on standby." he finished by looking up at her.

"Go in. Get the antidote, give it to the girls, and bring them to the hospital. The girls are our number one priority. Get Velvel and Abana to safety as well. Bring them all to Bethesda. Good luck to you." With that she walked away and could faintly hear Agent Schwartz giving the command to go in to the agents on the other line. She could only pray this ended well.

Ducky POV

If you had asked me one week ago what I would be doing at 2:15 A.M. on Saturday, I probably would have said I'd be sleeping at home. I would never have believed I would be sitting in an ambulance hidden behind some bushes waiting to take care of two little girls who happen to be Ziva's nieces that have been taken hostage in a cruel plot to kill Ziva's father. Yet here I am.

Agent Daren Schmitz got a call from another agent back at headquarters giving them the okay to go in. He gave the signal to the agents and I watched as they burst in the door. It was eerily still. I could faintly hear the callings of "NCIS!" or "Federal Agents!". I froze as a hail of gunfire could be heard effortlessly in the silent night. Flashes of daunting light shone from the windows of the small home, and I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw three agents run out the door. Two agents, both female, were carrying the twins, one with Mili, the other with Naomi. The third agent, a male, was carrying a black bag, hopefully containing the antidote to the poison.

The agents reached me and the rest of the small medical crew appointed to the girls and laid them down on the two stretchers provided. They gave the girls and me a small smile before running back to assist in the rescue of Velvel and Abana. Seeing as the two girls were perfectly fine, dismissing the poison unknown to them coursing through their bloodstream, the medical staff stepped back giving me room.

"Hello there. My name is Dr. Donald Mallard, but you can call me Ducky. I'm a friend of your Auntie Ziva. Could you please sit up for me?" I asked gently. The two girls slowly rose. They were fraternal, not identical twins, but looked extremely similar. Both had about the same build, Mili looking slightly smaller than her sister. Both had tan skin, black straight hair, but different eye colors. Naomi had an almost black brown, while her sister Mili had an almost olive green color. Mili was shaking all over and I asked one of the medical staff to get her a blanket. Naomi sat straight and strong and turned to me confused.

"Doda Ziva?" she asked.

"Yes, she wants me to take care of you." I smiled at them. And both smiled back, Mili pulling the pale green blanket closer around her small frame.

I turned my attention to the black bag and opened it up. Inside were two syringes, and a bottle of a clear liquid. I quickly filled the syringes to the appropriate amount and turned back to the girls.

"Now girls, I need to give you a tiny, tiny shot so you do not get sick. I promise to be very gentle, he explained to the five-year olds.

Naomi nodded, while Mili eyed the syringes warily.

"Sh-shots?" she asked, looking up at me clearly afraid of the needle.

Before I could answer, Naomi spoke up.

"Don't worry Mili. Ducky said he would be very gentle. It will only pinch for a second. I'll go first, okay?" she comforted her sister with a smile. Mili nodded, looking reassured but still scared.

I walked over to Naomi and cleaned the top of her arm with a cloth. I told her to count to three and injected her with the antidote. She counted to three, and turned to see me put a SpongeBob band-aid on her arm.

She looked at her sister and gave her a toothy grin. "See Mili! It's no big deal!"

Mili nodded and released the blanket from around her arms and looked at me.

"Ok, Mili. Just count to three and it will be over." I said cleaning her arm like I did with Naomi. She counted to two, and gave a squeak as the needle pierced her skin. I quickly finished and she turned to me with tear-filled eyes.

"You were both extremely brave, so you get a special treat." I announced as I pulled two Hershey bars from my pocket. Both girls smiled and started eating their treats.

"Now, these fine people are going to take you to the hospital where a doctor can have a quick look at you. And guess what? You get to ride in the ambulance!"

I watched as both girls, fascinated by riding in this new vehicle, excitedly got in and waved at me with chocolate covered hands. Before the ambulance doors could be closed, the front door of the house burst open. Abana seemed fine, walking out with an EMT. She had her hand over her mouth and stood by as a stretcher was quickly rolled out of the house. Velvel lay, too still on it, covered in blood.

I raced to close the ambulance doors, but I was too late. The girls saw and both screamed.

"ABBA-LEH!"

Both ambulances left quickly, one containing Abana and her injured husband, the other two hysterical five year old girls.

I sullenly climbed into my vintage Morgan, and followed suit to the hospital.

**There you have it folks! Updates should be coming much more quickly! **

**If you could, just take a minute to review. Suggestions are always welcome!**


	14. Thanks, Dad

**I'm baaaaaaaack! I told you updates would be a helluva lot faster! **

**Big thanks to zats and pirate-princess1 for reviewing the last chapter, and thanks to NCISBonesluvr23 for adding my story to your favorite stories list, and Laughers Song for subscribing to my story. You guys rock!**

_**Chapter 14: Thanks, Dad**_

Gibbs POV- Saturday 5:37 A.M.

My team and I work tremendously. We have the highest number of closed cases in all of NCIS. We hardly ever get stumped on a case. If we do, we usually pull through. This case was different.

Here's what we know. Some people are targeting Eli David's family, to get to him to kill him. Problem with that dazzling plan is Eli David is a bitter, heartless bastard who doesn't give a damn about his family.

We know that three of Ziva's siblings were killed to get Eli's interest; Varda, Yadid, and Timnah.

We know, that whoever this people are, kidnapped Ziva's older sister, Abana, her husband Velvel, and their twin five-year old daughters, Mili and Naomi.

We also know that some of these men attacked Ziva, and me, but mainly Ziva, killing her two unborn children, and nearly killing her in the process.

Just three hours ago, a team of NCIS agents stormed the house containing Abana and her family. The men fought back, and had to be…terminated. Mili and Naomi were poisoned, now are fine, and Abana is still waiting on word of her husband, who has been shot in the left shoulder.

Now, you would think with the men dead, our problem would be over. If only we were that lucky.

I have just received a letter. No genetically modified plague, thank god. Inside, whoever wrote this letter, congratulated me and Eli David for eluding them so far. It went on to say he/she wanted Eli David and me to meet them in a small café in Georgetown at seven. The problem with this is Eli David is currently on board a plane taking him back to Tel Aviv.

Great. Thanks to Eli David, we cannot fulfill the request of some madman, or madwoman, who will most likely terminate the entire David family tree to get the Eli. I feel I am speaking for all of the David children when I say, thanks, Dad.

Ziva POV

I _hate _hospitals. Hate them, hate them, _hate_ them. With their beeping machines, ugly walls, sanitary _everything_, annoying nurses, happy nurses, prodding needles, and everything else.

Abby gets to leave the hospital with Caitlyn, whom I have never had the chance to meet today. I had asked Tony to try and talk to my doctor to spring me a day early, and now had to wait.

That's another thing about hospitals I hate. Waiting. Waiting for tests, family visits, _for the day you can leave_, death, a cure, anything.

I looked over to the small clock on the wall and saw it was 6:15 A.M. Surely Tony would be back soon.

As if on cue, he walked in with the biggest smile on his face.

"Guess what!" he yelled.

I jumped up in bed, grinning "What?"

"Well, your amazing, caring, loving, handsome husband has two special prizes! The first, you have been approved to leave at noon today!"

I was grinning like a fool now. "And the second prize my amazing, caring, loving, handsome husband?"

"I'll be right back!" he cackled waddling out the door in an extremely giddy mood.

Just a second later he walked back in holding someone up high in the air like that high monkey in that lion movie.

"Ima!" my adorable eighteen-month old son yelled. His green eyes shining, smiling a drolly, dimpled smile.

I automatically reached my arms out for him, happy to have him back in my arms.

"The doctor said we could chill here until you have to leave. And before you ask, Cale and Susi are with Ducky at his place, Abby will be leaving at twelve like you, Mili and Naomi are fine, and no word on Velvel. Abana is in the waiting room with Pethahiah and Rachelle, Vadden and Eli, your brother, not father, are back at NCIS, speaking of your father he is currently somewhere over the Atlantic, and the triplets Samala, Saloman, and Shayna are scheduled to arrive at NCIS at one o'clock." He ended with a smile. "Accidentally" leaving out the part of Gibbs going to meet the crazy person who planned all this.

"Wow."

"Yea, wow. All is good so far. So rest up! Abby cannot wait to see you, and we know how draining she can be!"

Gibbs POV- Saturday 6:57 A.M.

I walked alone into the café, instantly looking around for the few agents stationed there for safety. I looked at my watch; it was 6:57. I looked out the large glass window across the street, where McGee casually strolled into the video game store.

I looked back at my watch; now it was 6:58. I just continued standing against the wall. A man walked in, but paid me no mind. Now it was 6:59.

I continued standing there on high alert. The café was quite crowded for such an early hour on a Saturday. I looked back at my watch, just in time to see the small digital numbers switch to 7:00.

I looked up as the ding of the door sounded and in walked Mossad Officer Amit Hadar.

**Ooooooo! Who saw it coming? I didn't! While writing this chapter I figured out how it was going to end, how it happened, and blah blah. **

**Reviews= Love. Love pleases the NCIS gods, who report to me. So REVIEW!**


	15. A Distraction

**Salut, mon petit singe orange! TRANSLATION: Hi, my little orange monkeys. **

**I like French. :) **

**Now that my strange bout of French Fever is over, here are some special thanks!**

**To horninja, pirate-princess1, anna, and LynTheMe for reviewing!**

**Extra special thanks to LynTheMe for pointing out my spelling issues. :) I hadn't really noticed so thank you for helping me out! I'll work on that!**

**Thanks to Mekina for alerting my story.**

**Also thanks to Victor Stecker-Epps and Koven-Moonshadow for adding my story to your Favorite Stories list!**

**One more big thanks to everyone and please, if you notice something wrong with my writing may it be, grammar, spelling, or just something that makes zero sense, feel free to tell me! I really appreciate it! :) **

**On with the show!**

_**Chapter 15: A Distraction**_

_*Previously on NCIS*_

_I continued standing there on high alert. The café was quite crowded for such an early hour on a Saturday. I looked back at my watch, just in time to see the small digital numbers switch to 7:00. _

_I looked up as the ding of the door sounded and in walked Mossad Officer Amit Hadar._

Third Person POV

Officer Amit Hadar went straight to Gibbs. He smiled a malicious smile at the slightly younger man, and beckoned him with his finger out of the café.

Gibbs followed silently. They walked to the end of the block, and ended up at an abandoned store, the windows covered with boards.

Officer Hadar held the door open for Gibbs, and motioned him in with a wave of his arm.

Both men entered the small shop. It was tiny, with only one room and only one door. It had plain wood floors, and white walls. There was a desk set up with several laptops, and many more computers and devices were scattered around the room. There was also a mini fridge next to two comfortable looking chairs.

"Please, take a seat. I do not wish to harm you, as I told Agent McGee in that store across from the café. I told him to go back to his newborn daughter. I hope he does, I hear she's a cutie." He smiled, pouring two mugs of coffee.

"What the hell do ya want with me?" Gibbs asked gruffly, barely touching his coffee as he took a seat in one of the chairs.

"I want nothing to do with you, Agent Gibbs." Hadar replied, taking a seat in the chair opposite him.

Unsurprised, Gibbs asked, "Then what _do_ you want?"

"Power. I want to be the director of all of Mossad." Hadar smiled.

"Why don't I believe you?" Gibbs questioned, sitting forward in his chair.

"Because you are a "good guy". You do not understand how I could do it."

"What is _it_?" Gibbs asked.

"Here's a nice explanation for you. Eli David is a bastard."

"Oh, really?"

"Now now Agent Gibbs. Let me finish. So, Eli David is a bastard. We all know this. He manipulates his power as Director! I need to be director. I have been trying for years to rid Israel of Eli. Even before he was director. It all started when we were partners. I knew he was horrible, yet everyone else loved him. I had three main attempts to get rid of him."

"And they were…?"

"Well my first attempts were quite simple. Kill his wives; make him think Israel was not safe for his family. Problem is, we all know how much Eli cares for his family's wellbeing."

Gibbs sat shell-shocked. Looks like McGee was right. "So his first wife, Renana?"

"If you are asking if she really died of a brain tumor, the answer is no. It was much too easy to make Eli think she did. And before you ask, Aluma Haswari did drown. She didn't _drown_, more as _was drowned_. And his last wife, Zuriel? Yea…that wasn't exactly a car "accident"."

"And Ziva's mother? Did she die of cancer?"

"Yes, actually. We were just lucky she got sick. Made my life easier, that's for sure!"

"Well, alright then. Its obvious Eli stayed in Israel. What was your second attempt?"

"Ah, yes. This was my favorite one. Little Ari Haswari."

"Ari? Ari was your so-called second attempt?" _What the hell?_

"Yes, little rebel Ari. He was too easy to turn on his father. Told him Eli killed his beloved mommy, when it was me. Didn't take much to make him believe it either." Hadar smile a proud smile.

"Well why did Ari come after me?"

"In due time Agent Gibbs. Now where was I? Yes, now we move on to my third attempt. Use some friends to lure Eli here. Once here, I just planned on killing him. Then I would be free to become Director."

"I don't believe you. I believe you manipulated Ari, and killed Eli's wives. But you don't want to be director of Mossad. I don't even think you want Eli David dead. I think you do want power though."

Hadar snorted, "Agent Gibbs, you are a very smart man. You are right, mostly. I do not wish to be director. Mossad is nothing compared to other…organizations."

"You're a terrorist, aren't you? Let me guess! Hamas?"

"Right again. You are getting very good at this. Now, I may as well explain everything, seeing as you will be dead soon. I never wanted Eli dead, well, that's a lie. I certainty wouldn't mind if he was dead. The only ones who should die are you, and all of your greedy, disgusting Americans! And that is exactly what is going to happen."

"Yea yea, threats. Whatever. I just want to know why you did it. How did your three attempts help Hamas?"

"Well the first attempt really was to get Eli to leave. I knew he would be director one day, and Mossad was too strong. Hamas needed them weak. The second? That was a win-win situation. Get Daddy Director's own son to join Hamas. Tell him that if he killed an Agent Gibbs, the number one NCIS agent, a huge threat to Hamas' activities in D.C., that Hamas would take out his father, avenging his mother, and freeing his siblings, whom he loved dearly. Ari wasn't some Hamas Super Mole, just a stupid kid, trying to protect his family."

"And your third attempt?"

"Well, our third attempt was mainly a distraction."

"A distraction?" _This wasn't good…_

"Yes, you see," Hamar pulled a detonator out of his pocket and flipped it on. "There is a bomb, on a dock were an American ship full of marines, will be today. All of those families…I know. You have seen this before with Ari, but that failed, and this is slightly different."

He threw the device to Gibbs, who caught it carefully.

"Eli and I designed a device in our early years together. This device. There is a way to disarm the bomb using only that detonator. Kind of an opposite effect. Only I and Eli David know how to do so."

"Then get me Eli David." Gibbs demanded, eyeing the device.

"Agent Gibbs, we both know that is a silly demand. It is actually impossible."

"Yea, and why's that?"

"Eli David is dead."

**Love it? Hate it? I know it was confusing, but I tried. If ya want a recap next chapter, tell me!**

**Review! The NCIS gods are watching…**


	16. DiNozzo Magic

**I'm baaack! **

**I believe some thanks are in order…**

**Reviews:**

**power214063- you'll found out this chapter!**

**horseninja**

**pirate-princess1- yup…that about covers it…Gibbs is in a store that's empty like it's for rent…and you find out the hostage thing here**

**Favorite Stories:**

**seven losers and a monkey**

**Story Alerts:**

**maddyfin11**

**P.S. This story is coming to a close. There are still going to be a few more chapters though!**

_**Chapter 16: DiNozzo Magic**_

_*Previously on NCIS*_

"_Eli and I designed a device in our early years together. This device. There is a way to disarm the bomb using only that detonator. Kind of an opposite effect. Only I and Eli David know how to do so."_

"_Then get me Eli David." Gibbs demanded, eyeing the device._

"_Agent Gibbs, we both know that is a silly demand. It is actually impossible."_

"_Yea, and why's that?"_

"_Eli David is dead."_

Third Person POV

"Dead?" Gibbs asked, dread showing in his usual emotion-concealing eyes.

Hadar rolled his arctic eyes. "Yes, dead. Croaked, checked out, bought the farm, deceased, kicked the bucket, pushing up daises, swimming with the fishes. Any way you want to say it, he is dead."

"How? When?"

"Oh, ten, fifteen minutes ago. Drain a couple of gallons from the tank of a plane, and it plunges into the Atlantic. It's all over the news. Now, you have one hour until the ship pulls into port and the bomb goes off. When it does, well, you die too."

Gibbs was about to reply when a thump could be heard above them.

Then, with the grace that only a McGee could possess, Tim crashed through the air ducts hanging overhead.

He dangled in midair, one hand holding onto the edge of the severed air duct, the other hand pointing a gun at Hadar. Hadar made a reach for the gun holstered on his waist but McGee, yes McGee, was too fast for him. Gibbs watched in shock as McGee, still hanging about two feet off the ground by an air duct, shot Mossad Officer Amit Hadar in the leg.

Hadar dropped his gun, and dropped to the ground himself, clutching his bleeding leg. It must've hurt like a bitch, but he'd live.

McGee released his hold on the air duct and dropped to the ground. He whipped out a walkie-talkie and spoke quickly into it. In moments EMTs were taking away Hadar, and police were swarming the place like flies.

"Good work, Probie." Gibbs praised.

"Uh…thanks Boss." Mumbled McGee, going red in the ears.

"Please tell me you know how to work this…this thing!" Gibbs supplicated, holding out the detonator.

"Uh…well…we do have an hour to work on it…"

"So he says." Gibbs pointed out designating to the ambulance holding Hadar.

"Right, ok. I'll get to work." McGee stated. He looked to his watch. It was 8:05. The ship came in at 9. Oh boy.

McGee immediately opened up a panel on the device, and examined it thoroughly, but with extreme caution, before frowning.

"Boss, we have a problem. There is no way to disarm the bomb in here."

"So you're telling me there is no way to save all of those people, _Special Agent_ McGee?" Gibbs said, in a quiet tone, that only he could make more frightening that yelling. McGee looked once more at the panel, before speaking.

"That's not what I'm saying at all, Boss." McGee said, smiling.

Still Third Person POV

Abby was currently sitting in a wheelchair, baby Caitlin in her arms. A hunky male nurse was pushing her out into the parking lot where she was getting a ride with Tony and Ziva. She barely even acknowledged the attractive nurse, too worried about Gibbs and Timmy. They just had to be okay.

Abby glanced at a clock on the wall as she wheeled by. It was only 8:10. Tony worked his "DiNozzo magic" as he so called it, and got herself and Ziva sprung even earlier. They were now at the curb outside the main doors of the hospital, and the DiNozzo car was there.

Tony still had his mustang and Ziva her mini-cooper, but for family purposes they had purchased a Grand Caravan, that seated eight, after TJ was born.

Tony stood outside the car, holding the car door open for Abby, always so chivalrous. *Insert eye roll here*. With the door open, she could see TJ sitting content in his car seat in the back. She could see Ziva in the passenger seat, fast asleep.

Tony smiled at her when she reached the car. He took Caitlin from Abby and put her in the car seat in the middle row. He helped Abby in before going to the driver's seat himself.

"Where to m'lady?" Tony asked casually as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"I know I should be resting at home…but could we go to headquarters? Just for a bit?"

"That's funny. Ziva asked almost the exact same thing. You guys weren't having hospital sleepovers without me right?" Tony joked.

Seeing as instead of a laugh he was met by a glare, he gulped and exclaimed, "Off to NCIS! "

Samala POV (one of the 19 yr. old triplets)

Our cab pulled up to NCIS headquarters. Thank the Lord. After a two-hour ride from the airport sitting in the back with my brother and sister, I was more than ready to be free from the confinements of the ugly yellow vehicle.

I had been texting Pethahiah during the ride, a welcomed distraction from the Mossad talk of my siblings. He told me everything. Varda, Yadid, Timnah; all dead. Cale and Susi going into Ziva's and her husband's care. Ziva's twins' murders. That made my blood really boil. And now, word that Hadar, practically family to us, was behind all of it.

I put my phone away, and stood on the curb waiting for my siblings to get out of the car. It was cold outside, drastically different from the deserts of Israel. While staring up at the large building that was NCIS, something caught my eye. Instantly, I froze.

I scrambled to get my phone out of my pocket. I quickly dialed the number I knew well.

"Samala?" Pethahiah answered, confused by my call as we were just texting.

"Pethahiah! It's Rachelle! She's on the roof! She's going to jump!" I cried, tears streaming out of my eyes. That got Saloman and Shayna to get their asses out of the damn car.

**Bum bum bum! Next update should be soon! Review! Gibbs is watching. :)**


	17. The News Report Part I

_**Chapter 17: The News Report- Part I**_

_*Previously on NCIS*_

_I put my phone away, and stood on the curb waiting for my siblings to get out of the car. It was cold outside, drastically different from the deserts of Israel. While staring up at the large building that was NCIS, something caught my eye. Instantly, I froze. _

_I scrambled to get my phone out of my pocket. I quickly dialed the number I knew well._

"_Samala?" Pethahiah answered, confused by my call as we were just texting._

"_Pethahiah! Rachelle! She's on the roof! She's going to jump!" I cried, tears streaming out of my eyes. That got Saloman and Shayna to get out of the damn car._

Vadden POV

I looked over to the clock on the wall near the bullpen. It was 8:05, and the bullpen was packed. I was sitting in Ziva's chair, Eli in Tony's. Pethahiah sat on the floor in front of the plasma, texting Samala. He had Jethro, Haven, Cale, and Susi all scattered around him coloring. There were other random agents scattered around, and Rachelle went for a walk.

I really needed _something_ to distract me, so I turned the small television next to me on. It was already on the channel for the news, so I just sat back.

The story was of a forest fire in California. Lovely. That story only lasted a few seconds, before the news reporter started the big story. The title was, "Director of Israeli Mossad Plane Crashes".

"Oh my god…" I muttered getting my brothers' attentions. We all crowded around the screen, listening intently to everything the reporter said.

The plane of the Director of Mossad, Director David, mispronounced of course, had crashed in the middle of the Atlantic. It was currently unknown as to why the plane crashed, but there were no survivors.

The report was interrupted when Pethahiah's phone, forgotten by the plasma, started ringing, with a rather questionable ringtone I might add.

He quickly strode over and picked up the small silver cell phone, and looked at the screen in confusion. He pressed the tiny green button and answered, his face scrunched up.

"Samala?"

I could indistinctly hear shouting on the other end, and was straight away on high alert.

Pethahiah's eyes widened and he quickly turned to me, snapping his phone shut.

"Vadden, we need to get on the roof _now._ Rachelle's going to jump!" he cried, frantic.

"Eli, stay with the kids! Come on Pethahiah!"

We raced up the stairs and burst through the door to the roof. It was much cooler up there, with a strong breeze.

Directly in front of the doorway, Rachelle could be seen, frozen on the thick ledge of the building.

I looked at Pethahiah, and pointed my hand backwards, pointer finger out, signifying him to stay back. With his nod of understanding, I silently walked closer to the ledge.

"Rachelle?" I whispered, trying not to startle her.

She jumped slightly, making me uneasy.

"Vadden?" she half sobbed, obviously troubled.

"It's me, honey. Do you think you could get off of there?" Another step closer.

"No! And stay back! Do not come closer or I swear I will jump!" she cried.

"Ok, ok. I'll stay back. Just _don't move_. What can I do to get you off of there?" I pleaded. She obviously didn't think this through. This was just something Rachelle would never do. She was too kind. Growing up a David, she knew how precious life was since hers began.

"C-could I talk to Ziva?" she whispered.

**Hi people. I know it has been a while, twelve days to be exact, and that this chapter was really sucky and short, but I didn't have internet for five days and couldn't update. I wanted to make this longer, but kept it here. I promise the next chapter will be up soon and that it will be longer.**

**I would like to thank horseninja and pirate-princess1 for reviewing. I love reviews! They make me want to write and make me feel fluffy. :)**

**If you could find it in your heart to forgive my pitiful chapter, please review.**


	18. The News Report Part II

**I'm back baby! Expect updates to happen more regularly, at least once a week! **

**Random News:**

**This story is almost done (NOOO!) and I have some other ideas. I have them on my profile, so if you could, read them and tell me in a review (because again, I don't get this whole PM thing) which ones you like, hate, or whatever.**

**Almost to the story, but in this chapter, I used the word "unexpectantly". My computer says its spelt wrong, and I keep checking, but it says "no spelling suggestions" and I think it's right anyway! It's a word right?**

**Thanks to pirate-princess1 for reviewing that last tiny chapter, I honestly thought nobody would so I really appreciate it. :)**

**Also thanks to EvilTheTwins for subscribing to my story!**

_**Chapter 18: The News Report- Part II**_

_*Previously on NCIS*_

"_Rachelle?" I whispered, trying not to startle her. _

_She jumped slightly, making me uneasy. _

"_Vadden?" she half sobbed, obviously troubled._

"_It's me, honey. Do you think you could get off of there?" Another step closer._

"_No! And stay back! Do not come closer or I swear I will jump!" she cried._

"_Ok, ok. I'll stay back. Just don't move. What can I do to get you off of there?" I pleaded. She obviously didn't think this through. This was just something Rachelle would never do. She was too kind. Growing up a David, she knew how precious life was since hers began._

"_C-could I talk to Ziva?" she whispered._

Third Person POV

Ziva glanced at the small digital clock in the car. It read 8:15. They should be at NCIS in ten minutes. She couldn't wait to arrive. First, because all of her family was there, minus Abdah and Adah, who were deeply undercover in the desert, and Hadar, who was scheduled to arrive later that night, second because she needed to get this problem resolved, and third, the silence in the car was uncomfortable.

She decided to turn on the radio. After flipping through several stations of unbearable music, she found one with simply the news. Everyone in the car listened quietly not fully absorbing what the news reporter was saying, just glad for the distraction.

The relief of the distraction was short-lived however, when the "big story" came on.

"_Good Morning. I'm Janice Moore with the channel four, D.C. News. This just in, the Director of the Israeli Mossad, an agency who has worked closely with our own against terrorism, has died."_

Ziva felt her mouth drop open in shock. Tony slowly pulled the car over and turned the knob, increasing the volume of the radio.

"_He was flying home after a visit to Washington D.C.," _Ziva snorted there. "Visit" wouldn't be the word she used, but to each his own. _"When his small jet unexpectantly crashed into the ocean. At this point, it is unknown what caused the crash, but it is known that there were no survivors. Now_ _over to Josh Grant for the weather."_

Tony quickly turned off the radio, just after Josh's overjoyed voice floated out of the speakers. As if clouds and the water they pour down on us is that exciting.

Everyone sat stunned, completely soundless excluding the occasion gurgle from Kate or TJ.

Tony was about to speak, after contemplating what would be best to say, when Ziva's cell phone started to ring.

The sound seemed even more loud and obnoxious than usual in the staggered and ominous car.

She glanced at the screen and flipped open the phone.

"Vadden?"

Tony could hear random garble on the other end of the line, but couldn't understand a word of it.

He could see Ziva's skin paling, watched as the pigments of color slowly ran from her cheeks.

"She's _what_?...Ok…Yes, we are already on our way…Just stay there…No, don't…I'll be there in five minutes…Keep her safe…Be careful…Love you too…Bye."

Ziva quickly stuffed her phone into her pocket and turned to Tony.

"We need to get to NCIS _now_!"

Tony put the car in drive and started storming down the highway.

"My sister, Rachelle; she's on the roof! She wants to see me; I have to get there now!" Ziva cried.

"Ok, we're almost there. Don't worry." Tony soothed. He reached over and took her hand.

"Don't worry? My little sister—"

"Uh, Tony? Turn here. We'll get there faster." Abby quietly interrupted Ziva.

Tony jumped slightly, but made the turn. He forgot Abby was even in the car.

The rest of the ride was quiet, and they wasted no time getting out of the car. Abby held Caitlin, and Tony held TJ. All five walked quickly inside, before taking the elevator to the bullpen. They decided that Abby would stay with Eli and the kids, while Tony and Ziva went to the roof.

Tony looked up towards the Director's office just in time to see Jenny storm out of Cynthia's workplace, walking with a purpose.

He looked back to where Ziva was putting down TJ, and saw something strange. Ziva and Eli just staring into each other's eyes. It lasted only a second, but for them it could have been hours. Ziva gave her brother a nod and small smile, which made no sense to Tony.

He grabbed her hand and steered her towards the stairs. They turned out of the bullpen exactly when Jenny walked by, and he would have commented on how cliché it was that they all met up perfectly, but didn't.

Everyone rushed up the stairs, too concerned with the current situation to bother with the slow, semi-dependable elevator. It was great for private meetings, but in times of crisis, not so much. Everyone sees the signs about what not to do in an emergency or fire, and this was an emergency.

Ziva was in the lead of the little pack and pushed the hard, metal door to the roof open. They all stepped out, and were overwhelmed by the strong wind.

Jenny walked over to Pethahiah and Vadden, who were watching Rachelle, who was patiently waiting on the dangerous ledge.

Ziva made way for her sister, but Tony grabbed her arm. He stared into her brown orbs, and she stared into his green ones.

"Be careful." He whispered, putting a gentle, yet meaningful hand on his wife's shoulder.

Ziva smiled slightly, and kissed his cheek. "Do not worry." She said, with a soft, playful slap to his cheek.

Tony stood next to Jenny, a good twenty-five meters from the ledge where Rachelle was standing, where Ziva was inching towards.

He slowly watched as his wife walked closer, now only feet behind the ledge.

The ledge where her emotion ridden sister stood, ready to jump and end her life.

The ledge that could very easily take Ziva's life as well.

_*Previously on NCIS*_

"_Boss, we have a problem. There is no way to disarm the bomb in here."_

"_So you're telling me there is no way to save all of those people, _Special Agent_ McGee?" Gibbs said, in a quiet tone, that only he could make more frightening than yelling. McGee looked once more at the panel, before speaking._

"_That's not what I'm saying at all, Boss." McGee said, smiling._

"Well what are you saying, McGee?" Gibbs asked, his patience running thin, wiping the smile off McGee's face.

"What would you say to someone who wanted to shoot the detonator of a bomb?" McGee inquired.

Gibbs took a half step back, and his face twisted up slightly. He looked to the side, towards the window, before turning back to his agent.

"I'd tell them they are crazy and will most likely kill everybody!"

"Well then I guess I'm crazy." McGee said casually, before pulling out his Sig, and before Gibbs could stop him, pointing it at the detonator placed on the table, and shooting.

**Ooooo! Two cliffish-hangers! I'm evil! Until later my darlings, review! :)**

**P.S. Don't forget to look at my story ideas on my profile! Your input is very much appreciated!**


	19. A Ziva Analogy

**I'm here again with another chapter. I know I said I would have updated yesterday, but my mother failed to mention my dentist appointment, along with the appointments of my six brothers and sisters. Needless to say, I could not write in the middle of the dentist office.**

**Now, a HUUUUUGE thank you to everyone who reviewed, subscribed to my story, added my story to their favorites, and everything else.**

**My email was flooded with alerts and I was just soo happy! I was smiling like a fool all weekend! So thank you all so so much and please keep it coming! (Especially reviews!) :)**

**So thanks to…**

**PatryTrusky**

**jcena'sgirl557744**

**Wolfstang 14**

**alexcullen1**

**surferdude8225**

**Betherzz**

**Teaqueen101**

**hannahl**

**Bigedsharley**

**jameron4eva**

**pirate-princess1**

**horseninja**

**DON'T FORGET TO LOOK AT FUTURE STORY IDEAS ON MY PROFILE! YOU'RE INPUT IS WELCOME AND APPRECIATED! :)**

**Translation:**

**Davash- Honey (Hebrew)**

**Warning: I make fun of Twilight, but I really do love Twilight. It just worked. No offence is intended.**

**Disclaimer: (Keep forgetting this…Oops!) I do not own NCIS or its characters.**

_**Chapter 19: A Ziva Analogy**_

_*Previously on NCIS*_

_Tony stood next to Jenny, a good twenty-five meters from the ledge where Rachelle was standing, where Ziva was inching towards._

_He slowly watched as his wife walked closer, now only feet behind the ledge._

_The ledge where her emotion ridden sister stood, ready to jump and end her life._

_The ledge that could very easily take Ziva's life as well._

Third Person POV

Ziva walked slowly towards the ledge. When she was only a few feet behind her sister she whispered, "Rachelle?"

Rachelle turned slightly but not enough for Ziva to see her face. "Ziva?"

"It is I." Ziva stated, now only a foot behind the ledge.

"I'm glad you came. I wanted to talk to you before I die. You always have been sort of my favorite sibling, besides Pethahiah of course. I mean, you practically raised me!"

"Why don't you come off that ledge, Davash? So we can talk?" Ziva proposed, holding her hand out to her sister.

"No, Ziva! No!" Rachelle stuttered out, clutching her hair, "I can't let you persuade me not to jump." She finished, shaking her head.

Ziva thought for a second, before slowly stepping up onto the ledge. Ziva couldn't see it, but Tony took a few steps forward, trying to stop her. _Was she _crazy_? She's going to get herself killed!_

Jenny quickly stepped forward and grabbed Tony's arm, telling him Ziva knew what she was doing, and he reluctantly allowed it.

"Why must you jump, Rachelle?" Ziva asked, taking in the view of Washington D.C.

"I have to jump because he is going to kill us all anyway." Rachelle whispered in a mad voice. "Eli David is a horrible man. We are expendable to him, nothing but pieces in some outsized, screwed up game, and he _will_ dispose of us. Why not just die now?" Rachelle said, turning to Ziva for the last part. Ziva knew she was right, or at least she _was_ right.

"There are a million reasons to live, Rachelle." Ziva whispered, taking hold of her sister's hand.

Rachelle jerked her hand away, "Oh yea? Like what? To watch your family be killed, directly or indirectly by your own father, just to have the same fate? Some life." Rachelle snorted.

Ziva mulled over what to say for a few moments, knowing she had to get Rachelle to understand. "Death…is a part of life. There is no escaping death, unless you truly believe all that Twilight immortal vampires crap. I like to think of death as a wedding, and life as the long road trip, over several states. Weddings can be anticipated, or even dreaded. The car ride to the wedding will have times of boredom and times of fun, times of inspiration over new sights, and plenty of times you get lost. But when you finally reach that wedding, when you are finally at peace, you can be damn sure, that with a great ride, with a great life, you will have _the_ best stories to tell the relatives."

Ziva, feeling quite happy with her analogy, turned to her sister. Rachelle in turn turned towards Ziva.

"What happens when, during this road trip, your Dad crashes the car?" she challenged.

"Well, in your case, there is no Dad to crash the car."

"What do you mean?" Rachelle asked, her eyes furrowed just like Ziva's do when she is confused.

Ziva took Rachelle's hand, and this time she didn't pull away. "Eli is dead, Rachelle. He cannot hurt you anymore."

Rachelle just stared at Ziva for a few moments, as if Ziva had an extra arm growing out of her neck.

"Eli is…dead?" she clarified slowly.

"Yes, his plane crashed. So why don't we just step back off of this ledge. I don't know about you, but I'm freezing up here and could really use some coffee." Ziva said, stepping off, smiling.

Rachelle slowly stepped down, and looked at Ziva for a short moment before flinging herself onto her.

Rachelle was full out sobbing on Ziva's shoulder, as Ziva stroked her hair, telling her everything would be alright.

And maybe it would.

Gibbs POV

_*Previously on NCIS*_

"_What would you say to someone who wanted to shoot the detonator of a bomb?" McGee inquired._

_Gibbs took a half step back and his face twisted up slightly. He looked to the side, towards the window, before turning back to his agent._

"_I'd tell them they are crazy and will most likely kill everybody!"_

"_Well then I guess I'm crazy." McGee said casually, before pulling out his Sig, and before Gibbs could stop him, pointing it at the detonator placed on the table, and shooting._

I watched, completely shocked as McGee shot the detonator. He hit it spot on, and as soon as the bullet penetrated the hard plastic, a red light started flashing.

How could he be so _stupid_? People were going to die!

But before I could do anything, even slap McGee on the back of the head, the little light stopped blinking, and turned off altogether.

What?

I turned to McGee, and could only imagine my face.

Seeing my expression, McGee smiled slightly and launched into an explanation.

"Boss, calm down! The bomb is disarmed. Hadar and Eli, wow. I didn't know this was possible, but they developed a detonator, that if not destroyed within one hour, would set off whatever bomb it was synced to. That's why I couldn't find a way to disarm the bomb inside the detonator! There was no way to! It's brilliant! Who would think of shooting the detonator, or smashing it up?"

I was torn between congratulating him, and slapping him. The slap won.

THWACK!

"Do something like that without informing me _ever_ again, and I'll lock you in a room with an angry Ziva and her extensive knife collection. Do we understand each other?" I whispered, close to his ear.

McGee visibly gulped, and managed to get out a low, "Understood, boss."

"Good, now let's get back to NCIS. The bomb squad can finish this up, and I'm sure you want to get back with Abby and Kate.

At the mention of his wife and newborn daughter, McGee glowed. He was a good husband and father, I'd give him that.

We got into the car, and headed back to the chaos that is currently NCIS.

**Chapter 19 done! Wow, next is chapter 20! Expect 2-3 more chapters and an epilogue if you guys want it!**

**Don't forget to look at my story ideas and REVIEW! :)**


	20. At Peace and In Love

**WE HAVE REACHED CHAPTER 20 PEOPLE! **

**I REPEAT, CHAPTER 20!**

**Can you believe it?**

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed!**

**PLEASE READ THE ANNOUNCEMENTS!**

**Announcements:**

**1. I am desperate for feedback on my story ideas on my profile. Please, if you have a few minutes, just read them and tell me what you think. Your own suggestions are welcomed as well!**

**2. Check out my other stories! Old Wounds, New Beginnings is sort of on Hiatus due to lack of readers, so try it out! Also, check out my new three-shot, Of Baseball and Tiva! No one can resist fluffy Tiva! (If you look me up under authors, now with three stories, it looks like a hamster next to ncis29 :))**

**3. this is a shortish chapter, and there will be one more and an epilogue if requested.**

**Not very happy with this, but please, a review?**

_**Chapter 20: At Peace and In Love**_

Ziva POV Sunday- 10:03 a.m.

I stood quietly in the bullpen, listening to everyone around me. Yesterday, after Rachelle's roof stunt, we had all come back inside, just in time for my brother Hadar to arrive. Being Ari's identical twin, Abby wasn't exactly friendly with him. He was sort of Mr. Tardy to the Party as she would say, considering everyone was already making plans to go back home. Not long after his return, Gibbs and McGee came back, McGee a true hero, no matter what Gibbs said.

Now, however, I am standing in front of my desk, next to Tony who is holding TJ, as we work on funeral arrangements with my siblings. We decided, after realizing the number of losses, that one big funeral would suffice.

We needed to make arrangements for Varda, Yadid, Timnah, my father, and my babies.

Thankfully, Velvel survived the bullet and was going to be perfectly fine, and was not on the funeral list.

We decided on having a small ceremony in D.C. where my babies will be buried, and all of my siblings will head back to Tel Aviv with my siblings and father.

Three hours later, and the arrangements are set. My family, both dead and alive, will be at peace, at last.

Third Person POV

Gibbs walked hesitantly into Jenny's office. She was sitting behind her desk, not working, but still looking extremely stressed.

"Jen." Gibbs greeted.

"Jethro." She returned.

Gibbs walked over to lean on her desk, and set his gaze firmly on the wall, before inhaling and speaking.

"Jen…these past few days, made me realize that life is short and unexpected. And I… I can't live my life, worrying of never being able to tell you…that…that I love you Jenny." Gibbs finally looked at her, and realized she had tears, hopefully happy tears, in her light brown eyes. He took her hand in his, and stroked her long, red hair with his other. "I love you, and I never stopped loving you. So if you feel the same way, please would you marry me Jennifer Shepherd?" he asked, pulling a breathtakingly simple ring out of his pocket, holding it out to her.

If Jenny wasn't crying before she was now.

"I…yes. Yes, I will marry you." She managed, letting him slide the ring onto her slender finger.

She leaned forward, and whispered a long anticipated "I love you" before kissing him.

The sight would make Romeo and Juliet's hearts throb. Two long lost lover's reunited, two battered and broken hearts repaired, and two futures sealed with love and happiness.

**Like I said, short. Kind of a filler. And yes, I just couldn't resist Jibbs. **

**Next chapter: Funerals :(**

**REVIEW!**


	21. The Greatest Lost

**Well, here it is people; the final chapter of Family Target. (Who else now has the final countdown song going in their head?)**

**Is anybody going to watch Sasha Alexander's (Kate's) new show on TNT tonight? Rizzoli and Isles? I AM! It's on TNT at 10 p.m. (Eastern Standard Time) WOO!**

_**Chapter 21: The Greatest Lost**_

Third Person POV

The room was silent, full of sorrow and anguish.

Thirty people had come for the funeral.

There was a man with silver hair, his arm wrapped around his red-haired fiancé.

There was an Italian man, holding a beautiful baby boy, with an even more beautiful woman leaning against him, tears rolling freely down her face. Holding the hand of the man is a young orphaned boy, and holding the hand of the woman is an even younger orphaned girl.

There was a group of siblings, by the names Hadar, Eli, Vadden with his wife Daliah, Pethahiah, Rachelle, Samala, Saloman, and Shayna, all huddled nearby each other, crying and seeking comfort.

Nearby them was their sister Abana, with her twin daughters, and husband sporting a sling on his left arm.

Even more siblings arrived, this time twins Abdah and Adah, Adah with her husband, Adami.

Further back is an average looking man, holding a young girl with one arm, and holding hands with a small boy with the other. Leaning on him is a younger woman with black hair, holding a sleeping baby girl.

By them are an old Scotsman with a bow-tie and a quirky little man with glasses resembling those of Harry Potter.

To most people, this would be a rather odd group, but to anybody in attendance, this was family. Yes, a rather odd one, but family nonetheless.

They all shed tears as the minister performed the nonreligious ceremony, and shed even more staring at the graves of two people, whose lives were cut mercilessly short.

Two small headstones were in a large graveyard, both with angels carved into them. With the names Abraham Vincenzo DiNozzo and Lucia Vidette DiNozzo carved as well.

The most tears were shed here; they were the greatest lost.

Most people had left by now, except for a fair few.

Gibbs held Jenny's hand, who had Haven in her arms. McGee stood next to Jenny holding Jethro, while Abby leaned on Gibbs, holding little Caitlin. Ducky held onto Cale's hand, while Jimmy nervously and somewhat awkwardly held Susi's.

Ziva sat Indian style in front of the graves of Abraham and Lucia, tears flowing consistently out of her eyes.

Kneeling behind her is Tony, holding their young son TJ.

For a few moments they just sit there, silently, taking everything in.

Ziva took a deep breath before whispering, "Shalom my little babies. It's your Momma and Daddy with your brother, TJ. We miss you already. Would you like to meet your big brother?" she managed, her voice cracking every couple of words.

Tony too sat down and handed TJ to his mother.

"Abraham, Lucia, this is TJ. I know he loves just as much as we do."Ziva said, leaning her head on Tony's shoulder.

"And we love you very much." Tony finally found the strength to speak. "So, so much. And we will _always _think about you, and remember you, and miss you." He couldn't speak anymore, too overridden with emotion.

"Just know…just know that Mommy and Daddy love you very much, and we're sorry. _So_ sorry we could not protect you. I only hope that you are healthy and happy wherever you are, and that you watch over your brother. He's already a troublemaker." Ziva finished, managing a small smile along with Tony.

With that Tony and Ziva placed a small kiss on each headstone, and walked back to their family, knowing that everything would be alright.

Maybe not tomorrow, or next week, but someday their hearts would heal and they would be a happy, loving family again.

And while Tony stared at his wife, and the rest of his family, he couldn't wait for that day to come.

The End.

**:'( I cried **_**writing**_** that!**

**For all of those who have reviewed, or just read this story, I would like to thank you for your time and support in reading and reviewing this story.**

**And please, everyone try to review this last chapter, whether it is your first or twenty-first review.**

**Epilogue? I have an idea!**


	22. Epilogue

**Hello people! I am here with the epilogue! Enjoy!**

**P.S. WE PASSED 50 REVIEWS! I know that's not much compared to most stories, but for my first story, I wanted to reach 50, and I got 51, so thank you all soo much for reviewing…and please, don't hesitate to review this too. I'm an overachiever. :)**

_**Epilogue**_

_*Previously on NCIS*_

_With that Tony and Ziva placed a small kiss on each headstone, and walked back to their family, knowing that everything would be alright._

_Maybe not tomorrow, or next week, but someday their hearts would heal and they would be a happy, loving family again._

_And while Tony stared at his wife, and the rest of his family, he couldn't wait for that day to come._

Third Person POV- DiNozzo Residence

Ziva was in the kitchen, with two-year-old daughter Madeline, and four-year-old son Nicolas, cooking when she heard the doorbell.

"Tony, can you get the door please?" she asked her husband.

"Sure thing, Sweetcheeks!"

Tony jogged away from his game of wrestling with a now nine-year-old son Cale and eight-year-old daughter Susi. He slowly opened the door to see the McGee clan on the front porch of their five-bedroom home.

"McGoo and company! Come on in!" McGee and Abby stepped in followed by their adorable seven-year-old twins Jethro and Haven, and five-year-old sweetheart Caitlin or "Kate" or "Katie".

Jethro, Haven, Cale, Susi, and six-year-old TJ all ran out to the backyard, excited for the annual DiNozzo barbeque.

Abby immediately went to the kitchen with Ziva, while Tony and McGee went outside to "supervise".

Abby helped Ziva a little, but mainly cooed over Nicolas and Madeline.

Nicolas looked just like his father, besides his eyes, which were all Ziva.

Madeline on the other hand, was the mirror image of Ziva, minus her green eyes.

It wasn't long until the doorbell signaled the arrival of the Gibbs'.

Jenny and Gibbs had tied the knot six months after their abrupt engagement, and now had two children.

Three-year-old Jasper, named after Jenny's father, would most definitely be a high-school-heart-breaker. He had his father's used-to-be brown hair, and mother's light, gorgeous brown eyes.

His little sister was also extremely cute. Only one year old, Laura already had a mop of bright red hair, and piercing blue eyes; the perfect female blend of Jenny and Gibbs.

Minutes later, Ducky and Palmer arrived.

Everyone crowded around in the backyard, eating on blankets or chairs. Some of the older children ate up in the tree house, while the younger ones stuck close by their parents.

"So Ziva, anything new in the David household? I heard of Vadden's promotion to Director of Mossad." Jenny said, starting up some conversation.

"Yes, he was promoted last week. Quite a bit has happened recently. Mili and Naomi turned ten about a month ago, and Rachelle is in college, hoping to become a lawyer, even after we tried to dissuade her of that career choice. The triplets and Pethahiah are all busy dating, and Eli and Hadar are still getting used to being married. The twins quit the CIA and Abda is working for Mossad and Adah and her husband Adami are expecting." Ziva ended with a smile.

"Oh that's good news!" Jenny exclaimed and the woman launched into baby talk.

The men talked about sports, snipers, boats, and bourbon.

"Everything recently seems to be going just right, ya know? Everyone's happy, cases are light." McGee commented.

Gibbs, Ducky, and Palmer all just nodded, but Tony really took those words to heart.

He remembers a day, five years ago, when he couldn't wait for the day when his family was happy and healed, and now, looking around, he realized that day was today.

The End.

Of the Epilogue.

**Wow…so this is THE end…wow. :'( **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Check out my story ideas on my profile!**

**Anybody watch Rizzoli and Isles? IT ROCKED! Loved Kate, I mean "Maura". :)**


End file.
